100 Theme Challenge
by Brometheus
Summary: Well, I thought I would give this a try... Hopefully I can get to the end! 100 themes of Lavi and Allen as a couple! chapter eight; Lenalee's step by step instructions on how to get your beloved gay best friend laid.
1. Introduction to Madness

Introduction to Madness

_AN: well, after quite a bit of prodding and some minor swearing, my friend convinced me to try the 100 theme challenge... just like Dhampir72! Only crappier. A lot crappier. _

_Like Dhampir72 I will be doing 100 different themes involving the Lavi/Allen pairing and if you don't like it too bad, don't read it. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows if they are not constructive flames (if that makes sense)._

_**I would also like to thank Dhampir72 for BETAing this for me. you rock harder than a boulder ma cher! :D**_

_Don't own DGM or pirates of the Caribbean _

_Anyway~ I hope you all enjoy my take of the first prompt: __**Introduction**_

_AU_

_They are both 17 in this one, just to make it easy for me. Though, they all still have the same birthdays which means that yes, Allen is still the youngest._

_^^ crack humour_

**----**

"He is an idiot!"

Lenalee sighed as her disgruntled friend ranted about the boy he was assigned to be lab partners with in their science class. Allen was usually a very calm, collected boy, one who did not stomp all over her room, or run his fingers through his hair stressfully, or attempt a moody teenaged scowl but have it come out something of a pout. Really, if she had known he was going to complain the entire time they were 'studying' she wouldn't have invited him over.

"He didn't know what he was doing! He damn near lit me on fire!"

"Allen..."

"And that eye patch was just stupid! Who does he think he is?! Jack Sparrow? And who wears orange when they have red hair?!"

"Allen..."

"That clashes! And the stupid, _STUPID_ smile! God! It made me want to rip my hair out!"

"Allen!" The white haired Brit finally stopped his venting and turned from his erratic pacing to his half-annoyed, half-amused friend.

"Yes, Lenalee? Can I help you? Or could I get back to my rant?"

"Honestly, if you like him, just say so. I know you're gay, so I'm not going to get freaked out about it. I thought he was pretty cute, too." The boy went beet red and sputtered, choking on air and staring at the slightly older girl in shock **and** horror.

"L-like him!? Like _him!?! Like_ HIM?!"

"Yes Allen, _like him_."

"I don't like him! I've been telling you for the past twenty minutes how he is the bane of my existence! How could you think I _like_ him!?"

"Well the fact that you're denying it so much is a good indication that I'm right." The Chinese girl smiled triumphantly as Allen huffed in indignation and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I do _not_ like him! He is a total..." a pause as Allen searched for the right word: "Doofus!"

"Doofus?" Lenalee giggled, "What are you, twelve?"

"I am seventeen thank you very much! And there is no other word to describe him! He's goofy and stupid and I'm going to end up doing all the work!" the exasperated youth flopped onto the bed beside Lenalee and glared moodily (pouted) at the ceiling.

"Why do I have to get stuck with some weird new kid who doesn't know a frog's leg from an octopus?" Allen grumbled as Lenalee giggled, looking back to her notebook.

"Because Mr. Wenham knows you're the nicest guy in class and will help the poor guy make friends?"

"He doesn't need help... I saw him at lunch... he seems to be fitting in fine."

"Aw, Allen! Don't be so bitter... I'm sure with your help he'll be getting good grades in no time! Besides... he seems like a good guy... you should give him a chance!" using said notebook, Lenalee tapped Allen lightly on the head, smiling as he childishly swatted at it.

"Give him a chance to copy my homework?"

Lenalee giggled, poking her sulking friend playfully, "No. Give him the chance to be your friend. First impressions are not always accurate."

"Yeah... well they're usually pretty close. I mean, did you hear the way he introduced himself? 'Hey there everybody~ the name is Lavi, Lavi Bookman! I like hot dogs, long walks on the beach with pretty ladies and Lucky Charms! Anyone want my phone number?' ugh..."

"He... has personality!" Allen snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... sure... 'Personality'."

----

"Hey there moyashi-Chan!" Allen twitched, cursing every god he could think of for allowing Lavi to overhear Kanda using the offensive nickname.

"It's Allen."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The bell rang and Allen grudgingly took his seat beside the overly hyper redhead.

"So, I'm assuming I'm going to have to do all the work again-"

"Not quite." Lavi smiled warmly as Allen eyed him suspiciously, "See, yesterday, I wanted to see how smart you are. I hate lab partners who don't do anything."

"_What_?"

"I was pretending to be stupid. In all actuality, I'm a genius."

"... Come again?"

"I am a genius."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the queen of England." Allen rolled his eyes and opened the textbook to the page.

"Is that so? Send my regards to the prince then, yeah?"

"Look, Lavi you really expect me to believe-"

"Page 189 is the one we're working on today, right?"

Allen nodded with a slightly annoyed look from being interrupted as he replied: "Yes."

"Well let's see..." the older boy leaned back in his chair and closed his eye thoughtfully."If I remember correctly... that is the page with the diagram of the human body, the different glands, and their functions. Listed is the pituitary gland: it produces growth hormones and stimulates growth; the thyroid gland produces thyroxin and controls your metabolic rates; the pancreas produces both glucagon and insulin while also causing the liver and muscles to take up glucose, which restores blood levels to normal..." the white-haired Brit just gaped at Lavi as he listed off every gland in the human body, some not even mentioned in the book.

"H-how... do you know that!?" Lavi just grinned and tapped a finger against his own forehead.

"Photographic memory. Well, that and my dashing good looks."

Allen blinked, tilting his head to the side, asking: "What do looks have to do with memory?"

"Dunno," Lavi grinned. "Just thought I would point out how attractive I am."

"Uh... right..." Allen shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond to Lavi's ego.

----

"Allen, are you still sulking?"

"Yes, I am," the younger boy sighed as Lenalee sat beside him in the library. "How could he be so smart? He acts so... un-smart!"

"Well... sometimes people aren't exactly what you expect. Weren't you complaining when you thought he was an idiot? Why are you complaining now that you know he's intelligent?" the Chinese girl smiled in amusement as Allen glared at the textbook he had been reading.

"Well... What he pulled in there was just... Gah!"

"Gah?"

"Yes! Gah! It doesn't deserve real words!" Lenalee giggled as the boy sighed and slumped over his desk with a defeated expression.

"You must really like him..."

"Yeah, sure... whatever..." Allen sighed, fingering the pages of the book beneath him absentmindedly. "I don't get why I always fall for the guys that irritate me though... I mean, that whole thing with Kanda was just messed up... now this Lavi guy comes in... And he's like a nice, smiling version of Kanda..."

Allen sighed as his mind drifted back to his first, and so far only boyfriend. Kanda Yuu, the most handsome and arrogant boy in school who had just so happened to be bi-curious at the time. Allen had been harbouring a crush on the Japanese teen since they were in middle school, and despite their frequent... _Disagreements_, when Kanda had grudgingly asked Allen out the white haired teen had more than eagerly agreed.

Of course that hadn't been a very good idea, seeing as that their 'relationship' ended about three weeks later with a fist fight.

"Who isn't quite as attractive." Lenalee's voice snapped Allen out of this musing and he shrugged, thinking over her words.

"I don't know about that... Kanda is beautiful in the exotic way, but Lavi... he's more... I don't know... warm. But that's beside the point. He is annoying in a friendly kind of way..."

"Then why like him?"

"I don't know! I just... there is something about him..." Allen sighed to himself, "I guess I'm overreacting the whole 'I'm not really stupid' thing... aren't I?"

Lenalee giggled, "Yeah, just a little. Though, not as bad as your rant from yesterday though..." the girl trailed off as the thought to herself for a moment. Was that red hair she saw poking out from around the bookshelf closer to them? A small smile worked its way onto her face and she stood, an excuse for a quick retreat on her lips, "Oh shoot! I forgot that Koumi needs me home early today... I'll see you tomorrow all right, Allen?"

"Sure thing Lenalee, have a safe walk home." Allen smiled as she walked away, and turned back to the textbook. Thinking back on the past two days, Allen couldn't help but sigh at himself. Reacting so childishly to Lavi being stupid, then intelligent was somewhat out of character for him. But then again everyone acted a little differently than their norm when around or talking about the person they fancied. His reaction was a little comical though, now that he was reflecting on it.

"So, you like me huh?" Allen stiffened visibly, turning to face the person who had slipped into the seat Lenalee had just vacated without Allen noticing. His silver eyes widened in shock as they took in the sight of Lavi's floppy red hair, that caught the late afternoon light streaming in from the windows. His face had a cheerful smile, and his emerald green eye seemed to glitter with something Allen couldn't quite read. He really was beautiful, maybe not the same type of beauty as Kanda, but Lavi had a natural attraction to him, and it was something that drew Allen in, no matter how hard he tried to deny it.

"Wh-what?" Allen blushed slightly at his own thoughts.

"I heard you talking with Lenalee, that's her name right?" Allen nodded and Lavi smiled, seemingly happy to have remembered correctly. "I didn't think you swung that way."

"E-excuse me?" Allen blushed as Lavi leaned forward grinning.

"I didn't think you would be the type to like guys. You're British, plus you seem a bit uptight."

"What does being British have to do with my sexual orientation?!"

Lavi chuckled as Allen huffed, embarrassed by what he had just said, "Well, nothing really. Like I said you just don't seem the type."

"W-well... whether I am or not really isn't any of your concern..."

"Well if you like me, then it kinda is my 'concern' moyashi-Chan!"

"My name is Allen, damn it!" Allen was promptly shushed by everyone in the library. Or well, that was what it sounded like, because of the sheer volume of the hissing "Shhh".

"Yeah, I know!" Lavi grinned, amused by Allen's obvious embarrassment.

"Well... then don't call me 'moyashi'." Lavigiggled at the face Allen made as he said the word. "It's annoying."

"In a friendly kind of way?"

Allen flushed and averted his eyes. "Look, if you're just going to make fun of me-"

"I'm not making fun of you! Just teasing affectionately!"

"I don't really see the difference..."

"Well then let me explain!" Allen twitched, remembering back to their science class where Lavi had told him just about everything he ever wanted (or didn't want) to know about the glands of the human body.

"See, 'making fun of' is more negative and can often be equated to bullying. 'Teasing affectionately' is something someone, a sexy redheaded beast for example may or may not do when he likes a certain British moyashi back."

"What?" Allen stared at Lavi blankly, trying to make sense of the older boy's weird explanation.

"In other terms, teasing is something I do when I like someone." Allen blinked once, twice then-

"WHAT?!" he practically shrieked, ignoring the hissing from the other library-goers.

"Yup~ I love to give them nicknames too. I had considered a couple different ones for you, marshmallow was tempting... but when I heard Yuu-Chan call you moyashi, well, I was sold." Allen twitched at the thought of being called marshmallow, but he let that slide for now.

"W-wait... you mean...?" Lavi blinked at Allen's confused face before grinning.

"Aw, you're so adorably dense! Okay, I'll spell it out! I like you Allen, in the same way you like me. And," Lavi pulled out a slip of paper and put it in Allen's hand: "If you're interested in hanging out sometime, here's my number." Allen looked down at his hand, then back up at Lavi, completely and utterly shocked. The older boy just grinned as he leaned forward to lay a quick kiss on Allen's forehead.

"That, my dear moyashi, was just to make sure you get the point." Lavi grinned as he stood, laughing as a blush stained Allen's pale cheeks.

"See you tomorrow Allen~!" and with that, the eccentric redhead walked out of the library, whistling merrily to himself. Allen looked back down at the little slip of paper with a phone number and a messily drawn heart scrawled on it. A small smile found its way onto the white haired boy's mouth as he murmured to himself;

"Lenalee was right... first impressions aren't always right..."

----

_AN: aaaaand that's all folks! ^^ hopefully this doesn't suck too bad... it was starting to feel a bit forced by the end... and it's so short! D:_

_The other ones will be longer! ... Probably..._

_Oh and by the way, I'm doing these in no particular order, just to keep the readers on their toes ;)_

_The next prompt is number 59 on the list, so if any of you can find it on deviant art, ^^ you'll find out what's going on~ _

_^^ oh and on that note, if any of you want to take a little gander at some of my artwork, my username on DA is Nella333 (creative, I know)_

_Till next time all!_

_Oh and please review! It would make me a happy panda! :D_


	2. Missing Together

Missing together

_AN: Well, ^^ enjoy! I've had fun with this prompt... ^^ makes me happy on an internal level. :D oh, just need to put a warning here..._

_**Lots of swearing. Because when men get frightened or upset they start to swear. A lot. XD If anyone has seen Dane Cook's act on 'brain ninja's' you know what I mean.**_

_Prompt number 59: __**No way out **_

_AU_

_Other notes: umm... not much to say... just you know... usual stuff Allen has his scar and arm, Lavi has his eye patch, they're their regular ages ect, etc._

_**And another Big thank you to Dhampir72 for her epic beyond words BETAing and writing skills~**_

_(Note to tiny) THERE! I WROTE THIS! D: DON'T CRY!_

----

"People don't seem to realize how much being rich sucks sometimes..."

Lavi sighed to himself as he walked down the street, staring up at the sky with his hands behind his head. It was a beautiful winter day: big fluffy clouds lazily rolled across the sky and a light dusting of snowflakes fluttered to the ground as the sun shone brilliantly in the crisp air.

Any other normal teenager would be hanging out with their friends; playing in the snow, complaining about the cold weather, or snuggled together watching a movie that had nothing to do with the falling snowflakes outside.

But not Lavi.

No. Lavi had to go to board meetings. Lavi had to learn about how to run a business empire. Lavi had to go to private studies. Lavi had to be an adult.

The redhead really didn't understand why it was so important for him to learn how to run a business at this point in his life. It was hard and boring and not what Lavi wanted to be doing for the rest of his life. But it wasn't like he could change it so he wasn't going to complain, or at least... not very much. The facts of life and all that jazz.

His grandfather hated when Lavi walked home alone. He was too handsome, to smart, too... rich. Apparently he, being the heir to his grandfather's mega-business, and sexy to boot made him a target or something, but he didn't really want to heed his grandfather's harshly uttered warnings, walking was something Lavi enjoyed, and was not about to stop doing. Walking home alone from the business class his grandfather made him attend on Saturdays was the only time he got to himself to just think and actually enjoy the outdoors.

He flipped his fiery hair out of the way, regretting not bringing the green and black headband that normally adorned his forehead, and kept his unruly hair out of his eyes. Or well... _eye_. His right eye had fallen victim to an accident so he wore an eye patch.

And he still looked pretty damn hot with it. The girls in his classes were always smiling, winking or flirting with him because apparently the black fabric brought out how attractively pale his skin was, how green his only working eye was, how bright his hair was. Now, Lavi wasn't going to complain, but it was tiresome, always having to keep up with the conversation, to smile politely, to flirt just enough to keep the ties their fathers had to his grandfathers business strong. Most of the time all he really wanted to do was stare off into space and think about whatever struck his fancy.

Though the sudden pain in the side of his neck was definitely not something he wanted to think about. Nor did he want the think about how his vision was suddenly a lot blurrier than it should have been and how he suddenly staggered forward a few steps, before leaning against a conveniently placed fence. No, that was not something Lavi was too keen on thinking about, but there it was.

"Wh-Wha?" Lavi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as his voice slurred. Okay, something had gone very wrong... He looked up blearily as a black van pulled up and two men got out, walking towards Lavi as he struggled to stay awake. It was then he knew he was completely and utterly fucked.

"Wanna come for a little ride with us, Red?" a smooth voice called out and Lavi shook his head vigorously. He groaned and slumped against the fence as the spinning in his head got worse.

"Too bad, brat," the larger of the two ground out in an accent Lavi couldn't quite place with his mind so hazy. He was roughly grabbed by both arms and hauled up from the ground. The redheaded teen struggled as best he could in his tranquilizer induced state, but the two older and stronger men managed to carry him quite easily into the waiting van.

"Lemme go!" The sound of the door slamming shut and the sound of fabric rustling was the last thing Lavi heard before a fist connected with his jaw and everything went dark.

----

The sound of voices was the first thing Lavi heard before attempting to open his eyes. His mind was fuzzy, his mouth was dry, and he couldn't see a damn thing. '_Am I wearing two eye patches?'_

"I told you not to harm him."

"We didn't! A good punch to the face to shut him up and that's it!" Lavi groaned as the voices grated on his pounding head. Why did he have such a headache?

"Well don't do it again. We want him to look good for the camera when negotiations start. Go take him and put him down in the same room as the Walker brat." _Walker?_ Lavi's mind managed to make a connection through the pounding headache, _Wasn't that kid who went missing a couple months ago named something Walker?_

"Alright boss." Lavi tried to reach up to pull whatever was covering his good eye up, stiffening when he realized his hands were bound behind his back.

"Wh-what the... where am I?" Lavi struggled against the ropes, swinging his head around in panic as he tried to see.

"Ah, the kid has woken up..." the same, smooth voice called out from the other side of the room. Lavi froze, eyes widening as the hazy memories came back to him.

"Wh-what? H-hey let me go!" A chuckle and the sound of footsteps approaching, "Stay away from me! I'm warning you! I... I'll..."

"What will you do little rabbit?" Lavi jerked away from the hot breath against his ear, throwing himself off balance, tipping the chair he had been sitting on and falling to the stone floor beneath him. He cried out as his head cracked against the ground and laid there, dazed for a moment before the sound of the man's laughter cut through the pain. Lavi rolled himself over and sat up as best he could, pushing himself away from the sound of the man's voice with his legs until his back met a wall.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Oh, a feisty one eh? Well, you do have red hair... the other brat put up a good struggle too though..."

"Who the fuck are you!? Where am I? Take this damn blindfold off!"

"Damn idiot..." a second voice rang out from another part of the room, that accent Lavi couldn't place before coming to him.

"An... American accent?" Lavi mumbled to himself, trying to shake the blindfold up again.

"Ah how rude of us! You've probably heard of us Lavi-"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's not polite to interrupt... as I was saying, my name is Tyki Mikk, and my associate here is Skin Borric. We're-"

"Part of th-the Noah family..." Lavi's mind worked as the names of the two most nefarious assassins still alive and in the business struck fear into him. These guys were no lightweights... Tyki Mikk was one of the main bosses of the Millennium Earl syndicate he was accredited for more murders than Lavi even wanted to think about, was wanted in every country in the world from Russia to the United States and specialized in torture. Skin Borric was the muscle behind a lot of the American deals that the Earl dabbled in and was just as deadly as Tyki, only a lot less subtle and with a thing for chains. Lavi remembered reading about them in an article in one of the many newspapers his grandfather made him study. "Ah, so you do know of us! Well, the Earl wanted us to put you in storage with the Walker brat, so come now. Let's get going!" Lavi grit his teeth and tried to back away more as he heard two sets of footsteps approach him.

"Keep your damn hands off me, you murdering bastards!" He thrashed away from the strong hands that roughly gripped his arms and started shouting the first things that sounded slightly threatening as the two older men roughly lifted him up and started dragging him away. His whole body still felt numb from whatever they had used to knock him out and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make his body put enough force into his struggles to escape.

"Get the door, Skin." There was a loud creak as a heavy door opened then Lavi was thrown forward.

"See you later, bunny boy... we'll have some fun later." Lavi felt himself falling through the air, wondering why it seemed to take so much longer than it should of, before his back slammed into a cold floor, knocking the breath from his lungs. His heel slammed down on a step and Lavi realized he had been thrown down a short flight of stairs. The sound of a harsh chuckle and the door being slammed shut with an ominous bang echoed in the emptiness of the room.

"Jesus Christ..." he muttered, wincing as his head throbbed. The room around him was silent, cold and he was pretty sure it was dark, but because of the blindfold he wasn't sure. Lavi had no idea where he was, or how long he had been unconscious but he knew that this was not going to end well. When dealing with trained killers, it rarely did.

"Nnngh..." Lavi froze as an unintelligible noise from one of the corners reached his ears. He looked around blindly as he pushed himself backwards, straining his ears for the locations of the sound.

"Who's there?! St-stay away from me! I... I'll mess you up! I know Kung Fu!" There was something that similar to a sigh and someone trying to talk through a gag. Lavi was too panicked to think straight though, as logic wasn't really his strong point anyway, so when he heard the rustle of someone moving towards him, he freaked out.

"I'm not joking man! I'll fuck you up! S-seriously! I'll rearrange you're face so bad your mother won't even be able to recognize you!" There was another sigh and the movement stopped.

Lavi wasn't sure if the silence was any better.

----

Lavi's eyebrows furrowed together when he felt a tugging on his head. It wasn't unpleasant per se, but it was enough to wake him up, and that was slightly irritating. Cracking open his eyes, Lavi blinked in even more confusion as the only thing that was visible to him was a small light at the edge of his vision. The memories from the day before came flooding back to him and the redhead stiffened so quickly it was almost painful. The tugging wasn't threatening, but he was blindfolded in a strange place and there was someone who could very well hurt him in the room, so fear was the first reaction. The pulling got a little rougher, and before Lavi could even open his mouth to protest, his eyes were assaulted with the dim light as the black fabric was yanked away from his eyes.

"Wh-what the hell?" Lavi blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. There wasn't a lot of it, but after total darkness for God knows how long even the pale light was enough to hurt.

"Mmmph!" the figure in front of Lavi turned around and as soon as his vision was clear enough to take in its details, his eye widened.

Allen Walker, the son of the famous composer Mana Walker had gone missing a month and a half ago. At this point the police weren't putting on a massive man hunt for the boy anymore because he had been gone so long. They were waiting for either Allen to show up back at home or for his body to show up in a ditch somewhere. Lavi's eye ran up and down the boy before him: the soft white hair, the slender frame, the scar over his right eye, there was no mistaking it...

Allen Walker was kneeling before him.

"A-Allen... Walker...?" Realization dawned on Lavi as the boy nodded with sympathetic eyes. He wasn't going to be getting out of here any time soon. If this was truly who he thought it was... it would be a long time before either of them were freed.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" A sliver eyebrow rose and Lavi would have hit himself if his hands hadn't been tied together. The kid had a rolled up bandana in his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"Right, sorry. Um... d-do you want me to get the gag off if I can?" Another nod and Lavi bit his lip, unsure of how to go about that with his hands bound behind his back. Straightening himself, Lavi curled his legs around each side, leaning back on the wall as he pushed himself onto his knees. "O-okay..." Allen was in a similar position, kneeling in front of Lavi and watching him expectantly as the redhead thought up a plan. "Uh, this is a bit awkward but whatever... this whole situation is pretty fucked so I'm not going to worry about it okay?" Allen blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side with an uncomprehending expression on his face.

"Just... bear with me..." with a deep breath, Lavi leaned forward, closing the gap between his and Allen's faces. The boy stiffened but didn't back off, and when Lavi's teeth clamped down on the fabric across his cheek, Allen sighed in relief. Lavi tugged the gag out of Allen's unresisting mouth and released it, smiling in triumph as slid down to rest around Allen's pale neck.

"Th-thanks..." Allen smiled gratefully, his voice a little raspy from not being used enough.

"No problem, man." Lavi smiled weakly back, calmed by Allen's presence.

"So... um... who are you?"

Lavi blinked, caught slightly off guard by the question. Didn't everyone know who he was?

"Lavi Bookman."

"Oh, I think I've heard of you... the heir to some huge fortune right?"

"Yeah, something like that..." Lavi chuckled sheepishly shifting around until he was sitting cross legged with his back to the wall. The room they were in had nothing but blank walls, stone floors and one tiny lamp hanging from the ceiling. Not the most inviting room ever.

"S-so... do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope. The bastards knocked me out with some tranquilizers or something. I only woke up just before they threw me down here..."

"Oh... Um... Do you watch the news?" Another question that Lavi wasn't expecting.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"I... I was just wondering... if you knew anything about... my dad... like... if they said how he was d-doing..."

"Oh... well... the cops aren't really looking for you much anymore... they figure you ran away or got killed, I guess. The last I heard was your dad was forking out tons of money for a private investigator..." Allen bit his lip and nodded, his shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a month a half I think..."

"Heh... I thought it had been longer..." Allen smiled sadly, shrugging weakly at Lavi. He looked so young and so lost and so _alone_ that it broke Lavi's heart.

"Um..." He wanted to comfort Allen, but he didn't know how. Ever since he was a kid comforting another human being had never come naturally to him. The words just... never came out right.

"So, do you know anything about who's got us? Because quite frankly, I haven't got much of a clue."

"Uh..." Lavi blinked, surprised by the question, "The Millennium Earl syndicate... complete with the Noah family..."

"A mafia group?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Why did they kidnap us?" Allen didn't seem frightened, it was more of a resigned look on his boyish face and that calmed Lavi down a bit. If Allen had survived here for so long then he could too, right?

"Probably to use as a bargaining chip for something or other…" A nod from Allen. "I don't really know what they need us for though." Lavi sighed, testing the ropes around his wrists again.

"Leave them." Lavi looked up at Allen with a raised eyebrow. "I got the ropes off once and they beat me black and blue. Just keep them on for now; I don't want to see you get hurt." Allen smiled that same hopeless smile, and Lavi felt that weird desire to comfort him, but was stopped again by his own flaw.

"Uh... thanks..." they both fell into silence, unsure of what to say to the other. They were just two kids who had been thrown into a horrible situation together, and neither was quite sure how to react to the other.

"S-so... where are you from?" Allen shifted himself so he was sitting more comfortably, leaning against the wall beside Lavi.

"I was born in the United States, but I moved here to England to live with my grandfather when I was four."

"Why do you live with your grandfather?"

"My parents died in a car crash. That's why I wear an eye patch. The eye was damaged by a piece of glass from the windshield. It's mostly blind, but its still pretty much the same color. If the tear ducts weren't messed up I wouldn't bother with the eye patch."

"O-oh... sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. I'm over it and everything..." Lavi smiled as he turned his head to face Allen,

"What about you? How did you get that scar?" The smile faded a little as Allen tensed visibly in the dim light, biting his lip lightly.

"Um... I don't really remember very well... it happened before my dad adopted me..."

"Oh, that sucks... when were you adopted?"

"When I was about nine..." Lavi nodded, unsure of what to say. "Do you remember your parents?"

Another question that Lavi wasn't expecting, "Oh, uh, well... sort of... they're a bit fuzzy, but I do have a few memories of them...."

"That's good... I don't remember my real parent at all, but... I'm not sure I would have liked to know them..." leaning back against the cool wall Allen smiled and shrugged as if it wasn't that important.

"Why not?" Lavi had been under the impression that all adopted kids wanted to know their real parents...

"Well... its more than likely that they abandoned me because I'm an albino and... well, I have a deformity... so they probably don't want anything to do with me..." Another shrug and Lavi stared at Allen, once again unsure of what to say.

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry! Did I make things awkward? I do that a lot and I don't really mean to..." Lavi chuckled at Allen's apologetic face, winking even though Allen wouldn't have been able to tell with the eye patch on.

"Nah, don't worry about it Allen, its no big deal..."

Allen smiled back weakly. "If you say so..."

----

Time passed by slowly. Lavi had gone to sleep and woken up twenty-nine times. He kept track in his head, but he had no idea how many days had gone by. Allen said that it was always like that.

It was almost always just them, alone in that tiny room. Once a day or so someone would open the hatch in the door and shove some food in—usually bread—and every few days, just when Lavi thought they were going to keel over and die of thirst, one of the Earl's henchmen would come in and give them enough water to keep them going.

They were almost always cold, and they were filthy, their clothes and hair picking up the dirt from the floor beneath them. It was less than ideal, but there wasn't anything they could so about it.

Sometimes, they would just sit there together for hours, neither talking, just thinking over everything in their lives that they had done, or had wanted to do.

"I don't want to run the business when I get out of school." Lavi's voice broke the silence. Allen looked over at him almost lazily, looking tired and too thin for it to be healthy.

"Huh? Why not? Don't you get lots of money and notoriety and all that?"

"Yeah, but it's not what I want to do... I've never cared much for money... sure I've always had the newest cell phone, or the coolest laptop or the best video game system, but... I don't really need those things. I'd really rather just go to the library... I want to become a historian, but gramps will never let me do anything but run the business... because I'm the only heir and he refuses to let anyone but the family run it... my dad moved all the way to America to avoid going into the business... and that just ended up killing him..." Lavi didn't look at Allen as he was talking; he just stared off into space thoughtfully.

"I think you should do what you want to do. You've got all the opportunity in the world. You shouldn't let your grandfather's will hold you from that."

"He raised me Allen... I'm all he's got and... I want to make him proud..."

"But you still want to be happy don't you?" Lavi glanced at Allen, furrowing his eyebrows at the honest silver eyes.

"Well... of course I do..."

"Then your grandfather should be proud of you, no matter what you do."

Lavi sighed and turned away again, searching the blank walls for an answer, "It doesn't work that way in my family Allen." They fell back into silence for a time before a weight suddenly rested on Lavi's shoulder. Glancing down in confusion at Allen who was leaning against him with a determined expression, Lavi took in a breath to ask him what he was doing, but Allen beat him to it.

"I'm getting as close to hugging you as I can right now. You deserve to do what you want, and I know... I can't change how your family does things... but I... I believe you could do anything you want." Lavi stared for a moment, surprised, before smiling gratefully.

"I... thanks Allen... no one... has ever said that to me before..." he leaned on Allen, relishing in the warmth from another person.

----

"Wake up, brats." Lavi's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the shadowed figure in front of him, blinking at the sudden light that flooded the dim room.

"Wh-what?" Allen woke more slowly, weak from dehydration and malnutrition. Lavi shifted, careful to keep Allen's head resting on his shoulder as he leaned forward protectively.

"Let's go. You two are needed on the set." Lavi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Allen sat up, blinking blearily.

"What are you talking about?" The man stepped forward, his face becoming visible as the light splayed across his features. A grin was stretched across his face, and his wavy dark brown hair was slicked back. He turned to nod over his shoulder at someone.

"Well, you'll see soon enough, Bookman." Tyki Mikk grabbed the still groggy Allen by the forearms as Skin walked into the room.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Lavi tried to do something, anything, to get the murderer away from Allen but the large American thug grabbed and hauled him up.

"Get off me, bastard!" he was weak; the lack of movement and proper food had taken its toll on Lavi, but he struggled as hard as he could, ignoring the dizziness the thrashing brought. Skin growled in annoyance at Lavi's shouts and slammed the boy against the wall.

"Lavi!" Allen's voice cut through the daze as Lavi shook his head to clear the stars from his vision, "Don't fight! Just relax! You'll only make whatever they're going to do worse okay?" The redhead swallowed thickly and nodded, allowing himself to be dragged down the hall. The light hurt his eyes as they made their way into some unknown part of the building and Lavi tried his best to keep the fear knotting in the pit of his stomach from getting the best of him. Tyki kicked open a door and the four of them entered a plain white room.

There were two wooden chairs, a video camera on a tripod, a large flat screen television and a tall blond woman in a business suit holding two black silk bags. Lavi swallowed nervously, eyeing the beautiful woman wearily. She pulled off her sunglasses and glared at Tyki and Skin with a cool eye.

"What took you two?"

"Ah...sorry, Lulubell..." Tyki shrugged as he pushed Allen into one of the chairs. "The redheaded brat put up a fight." Skin shoved Lavi down into the chair beside Allen and chuckled at the wince on Lavi's face.

"Whatever. We need to start the broadcast in about five minutes." She flipped her hair out of her eyes and pulled two lengths of rope out of one of the bags and tossed them to the men.

"Tie them up, gag them and cover their heads. I need to check up on some of the equipment in the other room." She slammed the door behind her and the two Noah looked at each other with a sigh.

"Must be PMSing or something..." Tyki shrugged as he quickly wound the ropes around Allen's slim chest.

"Yeah, sure." Skin mimicked his actions, quickly tying Lavi to the chair. A rolled up bandana found its way into Lavi's mouth and suddenly everything went black as the fabric bag was pulled over his head. Lavi's breathing increased as he listened to the sounds of his captors moving around the room. His thoughts were spinning rapidly out of control as he jumped to the worst conclusions possible. What if they killed him? What about Allen? What would happen to him? What if Allen was killed instead and he was left alone?

The sound of the camera starting to roll froze Lavi's mind in place as he focused on the words Tyki's sinister voice started drawling out.

"All right, let's cut to the chase: you help us get a... _shipment_ from North America to jolly old England without any difficulties from the police. Otherwise... well... these two here won't fare too well... I don't think I need to go into the details..." The hood of sorts was pulled off Lavi's head and he blinked against the light, blinded once again. His vision slowly cleared and he stared a head at the television screen, shocked to see his grandfather's face staring back at him.

"Ji-ji?" Lavi was able to make the sound relatively well through the gag and the old man's eyes widened. His mouth moved rapidly, but Lavi couldn't hear anything. Glancing at Allen, he could see the boy was leaning forward, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes as he stared at the screen. Following his line of vision, Lavi turned and spotted the tall dark haired man standing beside his grandfather he hadn't noticed before. He looked overjoyed, yet terrified at the same time and had also begun to speak.

"I would save the talk for your children here... I've got an ear piece in. I can hear you, but they cannot. Now, wouldn't you like to get these poor kids home? They've both been away from home for so long... a whole month for poor Lavi and two and a half for little Allen here... if you help us out, these two will be returned no worse for wear. But if you refuse..." There was the sound of a clasp being undone and the ice cold barrel of a gun was pressed against Lavi's temple. A cold sweat broke out across his forehead as Tyki's voice turned deadly: "Well... I don't think we need to get into detail." The elderly Bookman ground something out angrily and Tyki sighed, clicking off the safety.

"I don't think you want to try my patience, old man." Lavi's emerald eye widened and he shook his head violently as the Bookman said something else that seemed to irritate Tyki further.

"You asked for it, old coot." Lavi squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the shot to the head. Gunfire ripped through the room but the excruciating pain wasn't in his head, it was in his shoulder. He yelled before gritting his teeth down on the bandana as he tried not to scream. Cracking open his eye he looked down in horror as his own blood started soaking through his shirt. Allen tried to talk around his gag as he started struggling against his binds, tears streaming down his dirty face. Panting, Lavi looked up and met his gaze; smiling as well as he could, trying to tell Allen not to worry without words.

"The next shot will end his life. Do what we request, or you will lose your heir. Same goes for you, Walker." The screen went blank and a man in a white coat charged in, quickly stripping Lavi of his shirt and cleaning the area around the wound. He didn't say a word as he stitched Lavi up in the front, carefully leaning the injured teen forward to take care of the exit wound. Lavi gritted his teeth harder against the pain, wishing that they would have used a sedative. The blonde man stood and turned to Tyki with an apprehensive look on his face, opening his mouth to break the heavy silence that had fallen over them.

"You're going to have to keep his hands tied in the front if you don't want the injured area to reopen. He's also going to need more food and water to be able to heal properly." Tyki nodded and the doctor left, pausing at the door to look back at Lavi sadly before vanishing from sight.

"Skin, retie his hands then we'll take them back to their room." The American man nodded and did as he was told, not bothering to hid his grin of satisfaction as Lavi cried out in pain when his shoulder was shifted. No more words were spoken as Lavi and Allen were dragged back through the corridors of the building and to the same room they had spent the last month in. Lavi bit down a scream, curling up in agony as they were thrown down the three stairs to the stone floor.

Tyki smirking down at them was the last thing he saw before the door slammed and they were plunged back into the dimness of the room.

----

"Lavi... do you really think we're both going to get home?" Lavi looked down at Allen and smiled, nudging the white haired boy in the ribs.

"Of course I do, Allen. The old panda won't let me die, and your dad loves you enough to do anything to get you back. We'll be fine, don't worry about it." It had been four days since Lavi had been shot, and he was starting to heal, but it hurt like hell to move his shoulder much. The only upside was they had started pushing water bottles and apples through the door instead of just bread. It hurt like a bastard, but he was able to keep both Allen and himself hydrated.

"But, Lavi…they _shot_ you... they... they mean business..."

"If they didn't mean business, they wouldn't have kidnapped us Al..." Lavi sighed lifting his arms up with a grimace and wrapping them as well as he could around the trembling boy. "Don't worry... we're both getting out of here." Allen nodded, leaning into the embrace with a shaky sigh.

"Are... are we still going to be friends after all this is over?" Lavi tightened his grip on Allen and leaned his cheek on the top of the snowy head.

"Yup. We're going to be best friends. Practically living at each other's houses during the summer, staying up late talking on MSN, hanging out, going to the beach, all that stuff. Then, when we're both studying in university, we'll share an apartment and have a cat or something." Allen chuckled tiredly, relaxing against Lavi and sinking into thought.

"W-would... would we ever be able to b-be... m-more than friends?" Lavi stiffened, not expecting that kind of question from the younger boy.

"What... do you mean?" Allen looked up at Lavi worriedly, biting his lip before looking back down and shaking his head.

"Nothing. Forget I said it." They lapsed into silence again, clinging to each other as well as they could and enjoying the warmth.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and light spilled in, blinding both of them as they looked up at the intruder, Lavi holding Allen protectively away from the door.

"Tough luck, guys. The plane our shipment was on just got raided by the cops." Tyki's velvety words were accompanied by the sound of the safety clicking off.

"Sleep well, boys." The shot rang out and Lavi pulled himself around, shielding Allen's body with his own. He felt the bullet tear through his back and he cried out, going limp with pain as he bled.

"Lavi! LAVI!" Allen was yelling; his pretty face marred by tears again.

"To answer your question..." Lavi whispered, his body going numb as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, "W-we could have been... more..." the world around him started to go black and Allen's sobs got further and further away.

Lavi could only pray the sound of a second gunshot was only an echo

----

_AN: whoa, that became really sad really fast...._

_And my god this is long almost 6000 words! :0 whoa... and now~! I am going to bed and __**sleeping**__._

_Anyway~_

_**Please review~**__ it makes Nella happy..._


	3. Left

Left

_AN: hmmm... I like this. It just... has a nice feel to it... and it's my first cannon in this series so... ^^ It will be interesting~_

_Anyway, I've been working on this like crazy, and I've read over it about a million times and I don't know if I can make it any better, so I hope you all like it~! Yay for angst! :D_

_I do not own DGM_

_Prompt Number 35: __**Hold my hand**_

_Cannon_

_Allen POV_

_**And Thanks to Dhampir72 for BETAing! ^^ **_

----

_My arm... has never really been something I liked. Well, that is an understatement actually... for most of my life I've hated my left arm more than anything else in this world._

_Why would I like something that has only brought me pain in life?_

_Something that only forced me to fight humans and akuma alike to stay alive?_

_It took a long time to come to some sort of acceptance of my arm... though I still can't quite look at it without any sort of contempt. It is a weapon of God, yet at the same time, a part of my being. It is a burden that I can never escape, not that I would ever want to._

_Being an exorcist is all that I have._

_The battle field is my only constant._

I sighed, pushing myself out of bed, hating the fact that those thoughts were always somewhere inside my mind. No matter how hard I tried to keep them at bay they would pick a time, whether I'm training or eating or sleeping, to rear their ugly heads and ruin whatever mood I happen to be in at the time.

My normal morning routine passed by, I combed my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed... all normal, ordinary things. Things that everyone does, from the smallest child to the oldest man walking down the street. But these everyday actions were always tainted. Pulling a glove over my left hand never failed to make me want to shutter, just looking at it was too much sometimes.

The need to keep it out of plain sight wasn't as bad as before I regained it. The skin was rough and discoloured still yes, but it wasn't uneven, it didn't look like a diseased mass of flesh anymore. I always felt vulnerable when it's not covered, like nothing will save me if I was to be attacked. It is a silly feeling really... no one here cares about what it looks like, or at least they say they don't. It hurts too much to think that even the people who are the closest thing I've ever had to having a family only see me as a weapon, so I choose to have some faith in them.

Walking out of my room was never usually much of an experience. The hallway I happen to be attached to is more often than not empty. It seemed that I had been put in a relatively unused part of the order and sometimes that made me wonder if that was done on purpose.

_Keep the freak away from the normal population._

I sighed, turning to close and lock the heavy wooden door of my room. The loud click echoed in the silence of the dim corridor and I winced slightly at the sound. I hated breaking silence almost as much as I hated listening to it.

Sometimes I would just sit up at night, wondering: what would it be like to be loved again? To be close to another human being in such a way that they always know what to say, what you subconsciously want or need them to do. Three years is a long time to go without that understanding, that compassion, that warmth. Having that love, only to have it taken away in a moment, is a terrible thing. A horrible, painful thing. It eats away at your heart as you crave that attention; that care. It's like a drug that everyone needs, yet not everyone gets, no matter how hard they try.

I'm one of those people.

One of the ones who is destined to be alone, no matter how many false smiles I give, how hard I try to help, how much pain I'm in. It's not a happy fate, but one that I have resigned myself to. I don't allow myself to hope for love and understanding anymore.

Because if I let myself hope for love it would only hurt more.

"Hey! Allen!" I turned in surprise at the sound of my name, quickly pushing aside my inner turmoil to put up the happy facade I had constructed to protect myself.

"Good morning, Lavi. How are you today?" I smiled. There was a flicker in his brilliant green eye, some emotion that I couldn't quite name yet was familiar with that vanished just as quickly as it came. Looking into Lavi's eye sometimes gave me the vague impression of looking in a mirror. It was the same hazy, repressed look I sometimes see in my own eyes when I glance at a mirror. I could notice things about Lavi, things that I knew other people never saw.

Because they were the things I saw in myself.

"I'm tired and sore. Mean old panda had me up half the night working on something, but otherwise I'm alright. What about you?" I smiled in a friendly manner, chuckling lightly at Lavi's pathetic expression at the thought of all the work he had done as we turned and started walking towards the cafeteria together.

"Ah, I see. I'm quite well thank you." _Aside from the constant nightmares that haunt me every night_, "What are your plans for today?" it hurt, to have to seem interested all the time, to be engaged. But that is what people expect of the happy, innocent, ever-smiling Allen Walker, and so I would keep delivering. It was less noticeable to me when Lavi did it. He was more subtle, like he had been living with the burden of distance his whole life, and had long ago grown used to it. We both knew that burden, though I often wondered if he had taken it willingly, or if it had been forced upon him, like it had been forced upon me.

It made me wonder about him. The kind of childhood he had, what exactly it was he did when cooped up in the library for those endless hours by the bookman, what he was really feeling under that mask. I wondered but I would never ask, because he never asked. It was a mutual agreement between us. Unspoken, but still just as valid as any promise. The moment our eyes met for the first time all those months ago, I knew he was a kindred spirit, but being someone like me made it impossible for us to connect on a level that really meant anything.

"Nothing really... panda says I have the day off, so I figured I would just goof around. You?" that eye was on me again, sizing me up for reasons I was unsure of, but I kept that false smile on like I knew he expected me to.

"Ah, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably train for a while, maybe help out with the science department later." I tried not to furrow my eyebrows in confusion as that Something flashed in Lavi's eyes again, that little flicker of emotion that I couldn't identify before he broke out into an easy grin.

"Why don't we just hang out together? We both have nothing to do, so it would be fun doing it together, yeah?" something was off. I could tell by the way he tensed slightly in anticipation of my answer, by the way his voice seemed to be filled with more of that forced cheer than normal, by the way that little, unnamed emotion lingered in his eye.

"Alright. I suppose you have a point." We walked down the halls together, neither one of us really feeling the need to make conversation as we sank into our own thoughts. I wondered if Lavi could see through me as if I was made of glass, like I could him. It wasn't very hard if you knew what to look for, though I highly doubted that many people did.

It took the eyes of someone who knew the same pain to see it.

I saw something different in Lavi though. It was almost like his burden had finally gotten too heavy for him to carry, and I was left wondering if he would buckle beneath it.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" Lavi asked when he was done whatever thinking he wanted to do, deciding it would be best to engage in a conversation as we got to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Whatever you want Lavi. I don't really have anything in mind." I smiled, knowing that I was supposed to, and hating every second of it.

----

"I didn't know the order had a roof we could come out to stand on!" I smiled, the closest one to a real smile in a long while as I was leaning over the railing to look down at the ground. It was a cool day, even though spring was approaching, the wind still had that nip to it as it gusted softly around us. The odd snowflake drifted from the sky here and there from the smoky clouds that paled the sun, but didn't completely blot it out.

"Not many people do." There it was again. That little tremor in Lavi's voice that shouldn't have been there. I turned back to look at him curiously, ask him what was wrong without actually putting it into words and I was startled to find he was a lot closer to me that I thought he was. Though, the expression on his face was something that I expected even less than his proximity.

He had a contemplative look, one that was tinged with a lingering sadness and an exhaustion that we both carried within us but never let show.

He had let down his barriers.

And I knew that he wanted me to do the same.

"L-Lavi?" I was scared, looking into that eye. The eye that had captured my attention before anything else on the man, the eye that now held nothing but the true Lavi. I was scared, but I couldn't pull my gaze away from his.

He didn't answer me right away, opting to move beside me, leaning against the railing and gazing up at the sky, "I come up here a lot to think." I was wary of him, not quite sure if I was really willing to let down the walls I had build around myself as quickly as he did. What had brought all this on...?

"Then why bring me?" he chuckled dryly at the caution in my voice, turning to look at me directly with eyes that didn't hold the right amount of amusement.

"Because you're the one I'm usually thinking about." His answer shocked me, enough to make the mask I wore slip a little, to make my grip on the part of me that still had hope slip enough to make the warmth of what Lavi _could _mean bubble up in my chest.

"M-me...? Why would you think of me?" a small smile, so weak and bitter compared to the ones he usually wore flickered across his face and he turned back to he sky, watching the clouds lazily roll by.

"Because you're like me." he said simply, pausing for a moment as if to select his words before continuing, "You smile the same way I do. So I figured you would like this place like I do. I come up here to let the mask down. If I didn't, I would go insane, so I figured you would like the same luxury." I stared at him, blinking stupidly as what he said was processed in my mind.

"You... you mean..."

"Yeah. I'm acknowledging it." I jolted, startled by the way he knew exactly what I had been about to ask, "But I'm not going to anywhere else but here." I nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving Lavi's face as I tried to decipher what was there.

"Alright." We lapsed into silence, Lavi staring up at the brilliant blue sky and me staring at him as we considered what this sudden change would bring to both of us.

"Why... are you like me Allen?" I jumped a little, not expecting Lavi to speak suddenly, trying to turn away from him as his eye met mine, to look like I hadn't been staring, but we both knew I was.

"What do you mean?" as open as Lavi was being, insomuch a way either of us _could_ be open, I had yet to completely let my guard down. The thought of doing that terrified me too much then.

"I smile like I do, I act like I do and I do what I do because I have to. Why do you do it?" we stared at each other, sizing up the looks on our faces, the tones of our voices, anything that could give us some hint to what the other was thinking.

"Because its expected of me." it was the truth, and there wasn't any other reason.

"Do you always do what is expected of you?"

"I try." Lavi was going somewhere with this line of questioning, I could tell, and I was scared to know where he wanted to take this, but another part of me needed to know.

"What if I expected you to kiss me right now?" time stood still for a moment as I struggled to remember how to breathe. The hope that had been trying to push up in my chest blossomed like a flower in the spring and I wet my lips, unsure of how to approach the situation. I had fantasised about this kind of situation so many times, yet confronted with the real thing, my mind seemed to draw a blank.

"That depends." I answered slowly, carefully studying Lavi's face as I spoke.

"On?"

"If that is really what you wanted."

"What about what you want Allen?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I knew then that there was one way that Lavi and I were complete opposites, no matter how similar we are.

I do what I do for others.

Lavi does it to protect himself.

"What I want doesn't matter." I shrugged, looking up at the sky. I didn't see the anger in Lavi's eye, but I heard it in his voice, felt it in his gaze on my skin.

"Yes it does Allen. You have the same right to happiness as anyone else." A humourless chuckle passed my lips, and I shook my head, turning back to look up at Lavi with a small bitter smile on my face.

"What ever you say Lavi." I started to turn back to look out at the world around us but a calloused palm grabbed my chin and pulled my face around roughly.

"I do say so. Tell me Allen, what is it you want right now?" the emotion that I saw flicker in his eyes occasionally before now was the only thing there, burning with a fire that I had never seen in anyone's eyes.

"I... I don't know..."_ If you want it too._ I spoke with my eyes, praying that Lavi could read it well enough. We stood like that for a long time, our eyes searching each other and Lavi's hand on my chin before he slowly began to lean forward. He gave me plenty of time to pull away, to reject him and walk away but I didn't. I let my eyes close in expectation and leaned forward as well, wanting nothing more than the feeling of his lips against mine.

It was a tiny, chaste kiss at first, as if he was testing the waters, brushing his lips lightly against mine in a way that sent lightning down my spine and made my knees go weak. His hand moved from my chin and he moved the rest of himself forward, slowly wrapping his arms around me and pressing close as he kissed me a little more firmly. It was warm, and gentle, the arms around me made me feel safer and more accepted than I had in too long.

He pulled back, that one expressive green eye almost looking into me, making sure that I wanted what he was doing, and not just accepting it because he wanted it.

"Allen..." he hesitated, his eye speaking the words he couldn't bring himself to say. I smiled, free of the false cheer and innocence I carried next to me at all other times and leaned up, gently pressing my lips against his, replying as best I could through the tenderness in the gesture.

'_I think I love you.'_

'_I know I love you.'_

--END—

_AN: Whoa... I... really like this... ^^ _

_Please review~_


	4. Expectations

Expectations

_AN: well! Here I am, back from the dead! D: writing doesn't seem to want to happen much for me lately but... ^^ well I was at church the other day and this idea struck me. Now, I would just like to say that I am NOT pushing my religion on anyone. You can be atheist, catholic, protestant, Lutheran, Muslim, hell you could believe that green men from space are going to come down and take your soul out of your nose when you die, I don't really care. This is purely a fan fiction that I wrote because I believe that this would happen should Lavi and Allen be put into this situation. ^^ thank you for reading this and I hope that no one takes any offence to this, and if they do, to please accept my apologies before hand._

_Prompt number 33: __**Expectations**_

_AU_

_PG14/ light R_

_Other notes: um... not really much else to say here that I haven't already covered... just uh... implied sex ^^ we all like that though, otherwise you guys wouldn't be here right? Oh and Allen is about... 19-ish, in this so Lavi is about 20-21 ^^._

_Edit: D: crap, one of my descrpitions got cut off. I fixed it!_

**_:D super big thank you to Dhampir72, the super beta who made my day with her comments on this ^^_**

----

Sunlight spilled through the cracks in the blinds and played across Lavi's eyes, annoying him to no end. Allen was snuggled just the way he liked it in his arms and Lavi was damned if he was going to let a few pesky rays of sun move him away from his lover. The white haired teen in his arms made a sleepy sound and buried his face in the crook of Lavi's neck and twinned their bare legs together for more warmth under the thin blankets.

"You awake, love?" Lavi mumbled, running a hand over Allen's hip sleepily.

"Mmm... I am now..." the teenager pulled back a little and smiled blearily up at Lavi, "Good morning..." He leaned up and kissed Lavi's chin affectionately, snuggling back down into the pillows as the redhead pulled him closer.

"Morning... do you have a hang over from last night?" Allen usually wasn't one to drink but Lavi had convinced his lover that once in a while wasn't a bad thing, though the nineteen year old had gotten a little tipsy by the end of the night and even though that left Lavi as their designated driver, it had been worth it to see the normally polite boy stumbling and swearing like a sailor. Apparently Allen was a bit of a mean drunk, a shock to everyone, and the fact amused Lavi to no end.

"A bit of a headache but nothing too serious..." Allen seemed to be in a very cuddly mood and Lavi had no complaints, loving the attention from the younger male as he nuzzled against the redhead.

"That's good... you're a cute drunk though... I'll have to get you wasted again..." he felt Allen's lips pull into a pout against his neck and Lavi chuckled, planting a kiss on Allen's forehead, "You're a lot more aggressive too... its was kinda sexy to see you all dominating..." Allen blushed but smiled a little.

"I can be dominating all the time Lavi..."

A fiery red eyebrow quirked in interest, "Oh~? Is that so Allen-sprout?" a grin spread across the teenagers face as Allen took the bait and straddled him, grinning back at the older man.

Allen's smile twitched in annoyance, his mind going back to the first time he had met Lavi for a moment. It had been just after he arrived in Canada, freshman year in high school. Lavi had been the year eleven student who was assigned to show him around the massive school and had taken an instant liking to Allen. Apparently annoying nicknames were Lavi's 'stamp of approval' because after three days of being dragged around by the hyper redhead, Allen had been given the name 'Bean sprout'. Though, when hearing of the other names Lavi had considered he was grateful. No man in his right man would have to be called 'Marshmallow'. When their long time friend Yuu Kanda had heard the name, he came about as close to laughing as Allen had ever seen, taking to using the offensive nickname at every opportunity.

"It is so Lavi... perhaps I need to prove it?" he leaned down and locked lips with his lover. Lavi responded eagerly, loving the feeling of Allen's lips crushed against on his own.

Of course when he suddenly pulled away and sat up blinking, Lavi was more than a little disappointed. "Allen?"

"What's the day?"

"H-huh?" Lavi raised an eyebrow, wondering why he wasn't getting any action.

"What day is it today?"

"U-uh... Sunday I think..." Allen's eyes widened and he jumped off of Lavi, getting tangled in the sheets and face-planting on the floor.

"A-Allen? What are you doing?" The boy didn't answer as he scrambled up, ignoring the fact his face and the floor had just gotten to know each other as he rushed around the room searching for clothes.

"I'm going to be late!"

Lavi huffed in annoyance, still not quite following Allen's almost frantic actions. "Late for what?"

"For church! I'm going to be late!" Allen's plain black dress slacks were pulled up over his hips and Lavi silently mourned the loss of the view, getting irritated.

"You're going to church when we could be doing it?" A blush exploded across Allen's pale face put he ignored his sulking boyfriend and he buttoned up his shirt. The boy had always had very fair skin, Lavi noted as the last of his chest vanished beneath the garment, apparently he had a pigment disorder, that the reason his hair went white so early, and almost unnaturally pale skin had come with that. Lavi wasn't going to complain about the fact; he actually rather liked it. It made Allen look otherworldly and Lavi loved that about him.

"Yes, Lavi. I go to church every Sunday. I'm not going to miss it just so I can get lucky. I can do that any other time of the week." Lavi sat up in bed, pouting at the younger teen as he tied his signature ribbon around his neck.

"But Allen! How often do we get to do it on a Sunday morning?! Or any morning for that matter? You always wake up so damn early that we never get to just snuggle!" The pout turned into more of a sly grin as he continued speaking. "Have some couple pillow talk time, get aroused by just our love for each other, then you might kiss down my body and tease me until you get to where I _REALLY_ want your mouth-"

"Lavi!" Allen looked at him sharply, the flush in his cheeks even more pronounced. "I'm going to church. In fact..." a smile spread across his face as Lavi blinked; disappointed his verbal molesting didn't work, "_We're_ going to church."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Lavi shook his head violently.

"No freaking way! You know I'm atheist, Allen! I'm not going to go to church and listen to all that 'God and Jesus' bullshit!" Allen twitched and walked over to Lavi, grabbing him by the ear and dragging the complaining redhead out of their bed.

"Come on and get dressed. It's a one time thing. If you really don't like it, well, then I'll make it up to you later." That peaked Lavi's interest and the suggestive smile Allen paired with the sentence was all the motivation Lavi needed to get dressed.

"You'd better..."

----

"You do realize that the Catholic Church--the same one that you go to religiously--thinks that our love is wrong?" Lavi crossed his arms, eying the approaching building from the car as Allen drove. The church was beautifully made, maybe not as grand as the cathedrals of Paris, but it gave off a welcoming feel. The intricate stained glass shone in the morning light, making the area around it brighter, as if God was smiling down at the building. The tall white cross at the top shifted a little in an odd gust of wind, making Lavi wonder just how structuarally safe the church actually was.

Allen glanced at him and sighed, annoyed by his lovers grumblings, "One; it's a religion. Of course I'm going to go _religiously_. And two; I would think that I would be more aware of the fact than you, Lavi."

"Why would you follow a religion that condemns you?" Lavi just couldn't understand why it would be so important to Allen to practice a religion. The boy had lost everything, his home and his father in one fell swoop after their apartment building exploded because of a faulty furnace, leaving him orphaned, homeless and scarred. Lavi's eye drifted to his lover, staring at the smooth right cheek and knowing that a jagged scar marred the other. Lavi had lost all faith in God when his parent died in a car accident twelve years ago, leaving him with an eye patch and a grump grandfather to raise him. they had both lost everything precious to them, and that made Lavi wonder why they had turned out so differently.

"The church rules aren't set in stone Lavi... most people in this day and age, even in the church; don't have any problem with homosexuality. In fact... Father Yeagar was the one who helped me come to terms with being gay." Lavi nearly choked on his own breath and died, turning to look at Allen with wide eyes.

"A-Are you saying that bastard touched you!? Damn it! Allen those stupid priests are disgusting! Touching the innocent little alter boys and-" Lavi's rant was cut off by a backhanded slap to the forehead from the driver who was twitching in annoyance.

"Don't jump to conclusions Lavi! During confession a few years ago I told him I was having unholy thoughts about other men and I asked him what I should do to stop. He told me to embrace it if that was how I am. He told me that God wouldn't have made me like that if He had a problem with me being gay. When the Bible was written, anything outside the norm was wrong. I mean, women were considered property! Honestly, Lavi... the times has evolved, but the Bible hasn't." Lavi huffed, rubbing his forehead with an annoyed twitch. What Allen said made sense, but Lavi still didn't buy into religion in general.

"Yeah well, the Holy Script still says it's wrong for us to love each other and lay together like we _almost_ did this morning... why do you feel so strongly against something that contradicts who you are?"

"It's not about the things it says we can't do, Lavi." Allen smiled softly, pulling into a parking spot and cutting off the engine before he turned to Lavi. "It's about the message behind the scriptures. To be kind to each other, to treat everyone as equal, to love thy neighbor as thou loves thyself: everything that I believe in. The church might not have gotten everything right, but the Bible was written by the hand of man, even if it is the word of God." Lavi was silent for a moment before he sighed heavily, running a hand through his wild hair. He knew Allen wasn't trying to make him believe in something he couldn't; Allen just wanted to share this part of his life with Lavi because it was important to him.

"Alright, alright, geez... yah holy roller (1)... let's just get inside... I want to get his over with..." he grinned as Allen pouted and the mischievous twenty-two year old leaned forward his kiss the younger teen lightly before he climbed out of the car.

----

Lavi really didn't get it. Church was... to put it in a nice way: _completely and utterly boring_. Why would Allen want to come here week after week and listen to old men talking on and on about _absolutely nothing_ but God and how Jesus saved them all by dying? It was boring and redundant and Lavi was starting to wonder why his lover even bothered with such things.

"It helps if you listen." Lavi jumped at the sound of Allen's hushed voice, glancing at the teen who still hadn't taken his eyes off the priest.

"Listen to what? He's been saying the same thing for half an hour..."

"Really listen, Lavi." was Allen's only reply and the redhead sighed, looking up to the elderly man standing at the front of the church.

"God doesn't just want us to think about ourselves. And I know that you've all heard a million times that we should give to the needy and disheartened, you all know that charity is the principal that the Catholic Church is based off. Giving to others is a wonderful thing, loving others as much as we can possibly muster, even if you've never met each other before. Now, I'm not telling you to go out and give everything you have to others. In this day and age, its unreasonable for me to ask that of you, but I just want you to keep others in mind as you go about your daily lives. Keep God in your minds as you go about your day." The old man smiled out at the congregation, before going off onto another topic, leaving Lavi to sink into his own thoughts.

The rest of the service went by and before Lavi could blink Allen was tugging him along, seeming excited. Glancing around the crowded room, he could pick out many familiar faces, a few whom he would never expect to find in a church. Allen's uncle, Cross Marian for one, and Yuu Kanda for another. Both looked rather subdued and eager to leave but it was obvious they had come because they wanted to.

Kanda was always bogged down by his studies in college and his kendo practices, so it was even more shocking for Lavi to see his long time friend making his way through the crowd.

"Father Yeagar!" Lavi blinked and turned his attention back to his eager lover who was rushing them towards the priest.

"Ah, hello, Allen!" The man smiled warmly, his kind face creasing as he turned to face the white haired teen. "It's a pleasure to see you as always, young man. Who is your friend? I don't believe we've met." The man looked at Lavi expectantly, waiting for him to introduce himself.

Lavi hesitated, unsure of how to speak with a man of the cloth but Allen was quick to supply the priest with an answer. "This is Lavi! Remember? The one I told you about!"

"Ah, your atheist boyfriend? I'm surprised you were able to get him out here." Lavi was more than a little shocked to hear them speak so casually, as if it wasn't a blasphemy for them to be together.

"It took come coercing and blackmail but I managed." They both laughed lightly and Lavi smiled nervously, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He was talking to an elderly catholic priest in a church with his _male_ lover and they were both acting like it was perfectly natural.

"So, Lavi, what did you think of the sermon?" The redhead wet his dry lips and smiled nervously.

"Um... it was well written and you did a good job delivering it... can't say much for the context though..." Allen sighed, obviously expecting an answer like that but not verbally commenting on it as he allowed the two to converse.

"Ah, well, I suppose I can't expect to convert you after one service, but I'm glad you came out to support Allen. He's a good kid." Allen flushed bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck with a smile.

"Thank you, Father..." Glancing around, Allen sighed and turned back to the silver haired man. "It seems the other parishioners want to have a work with you... Lavi and I need to get going anyway, so I'll see you next week!" The priest nodded and turned to another group of people as the couple made their way through the crowd, milling about and out into the fresh spring air. Allen eyed Lavi curiously as they made their way back to Allen's car. The usually energetic redhead was looking rather sombre and Allen was a little concerned.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes?" Lavi was silent for a moment, as if searching for the proper words.

A smile broke out across his face and he turned to Allen. "I still don't believe in this stuff... but if you really want me to... I'll go with you next week." Allen's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked owlishly at the taller male.

"Huh?"

Lavi chuckled and pinched Allen's scarred cheek playfully. "You look so cute, sitting there with your little hymn book, all dressed up and paying such close attention! Getting to see that every week will be a highlight." A gloved hand swatted at Lavi and Allen pouted slightly.

"Why do you always talk as if I'm a girl...?" Lavi laughed right out and slung an arm around his lover.

"Because you're my cute little churchgoing bean sprout goody two shoes," he said, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Allen's nose affectionately. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

--end—

_AN: :D hey, you know I really like this.... anyway..._

_(1) For those of you who don't know, a holy roller is someone who is always pushing their religion on others, being generally annoying with their constant preaching and all that stuff... so yeah ^^_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **__I always reply to reviews, so please drop me one yeah?_


	5. God Died With Allen Walker

God Died With Allen Walker

_AN: okay... this... this is REALLY intense.... you guys might want to skip it because seriously... it just... It's really sad... _

_Prompt 93; Give up_

_Cannon_

_Pg 14/M_

_Other notes; this is a death-fic, and probably the most depressing thing I have ever written. I really have nothing else to say but 'caution' because it really is... sad... and according to Dhampir72 "the most fucked up thing ever"_

_Lavi POV_

_Thank you to Dhampir72 for betaing this scary stuff._

----

Allen Walker was a traitor.

At first when I heard Koumi Lee utter those words I thought it was a joke. Everyone in the order knew there was no exorcist more loyal than Allen Walker. There was no human being more pure and decent in the entire world. No one like him could be a traitor.

But then I read the report. The report that my best friend gave. I had never been so terrified to read a simple page of text in my life. My lover, Allen Walker had been on a mission with our friend and comrade, Kanda Yuu. They had been travelling in some god forsaken war zone when something inside of Allen snapped. He had gone stock still, and Kanda had walked forward a few paces before realizing it. But when he turned back to Allen, it... it wasn't Allen he was looking at.

The Noah had taken over.

Kanda said Allen had fought it. That was the only reason that the samurai escaped with his life. Allen hadn't let the Noah kill one of his friends. Visualizing my Allen, with golden eyes and grey skin inflicting the wounds on Kanda was the most horrible thing I had ever imagined. The sadistic smile that Kanda had told me Allen wore as he cut through flesh and bone, as he made Kanda scream in agony was something I never saw, but will always be something that haunts me.

Lenalee had cried when she found out about Allen, Kanda hadn't. Kanda never cried. Neither of them were truly sorrowful, even though they both showed depression in their own ways. Kanda was angry for weeks, snapping at random and injuring a finder or science department member then getting angrier because the only person who was brave enough to stop him was gone. Lenalee spent long hours in her room, staring at the picture of the four of them together, mourning the loss of another part of her world. But I knew.

Their hearts might have wept but their souls were just glad it wasn't them.

In all of the years I had been an exorcist I had seen many come and go. They were all the same. They would smile and interact with others, but they knew what they were fighting, that they were destined to die... they didn't truly feel because they knew it was only so long until they were gone and their feelings meant nothing.

But Allen was different. His emotions shined in his eyes. He felt everything, the pain, the joy, the sorrow and the elation with everything he had. Seeing such pure emotion in the eyes of anyone, let alone one of the tainted warriors of god shocked me. The first time we really had a conversation the sincerity in his voice and the anger he felt were real emotions, the first ones I had heard in a long time. They way he smiled at me, the way that little curve of lips seemed to drown out the sun for a moment as the snow drifted around him was probably one of the most beautiful things I had ever been blessed enough to see. Lenalee and Kanda probably didn't realise that they were the opposite of Allen; they probably thought that they were all the same, all fighting for the same goal, but they weren't. They couldn't smile like him. They didn't fight like him, for the same things he did.

Allen fought for the akuma. He fought for the Noah. He fought for _everyone_.

It was months later, it felt like years, when Koumi called the three of us, Kanda, Lenalee and I, into his office with a grim face. I knew something was wrong; something else was going to happen, something that would shatter whatever part of myself I had managed to put back together after Allen vanished. The atmosphere in that room was the same as the day he told me my Allen was gone. I found myself shaking, heart racing as sweat broke out over my brow. I couldn't help but feel dread pool in my stomach as I sat on that dusty old couch, clutching the armrest with a trembling hand.

"There have been sightings of a Noah in the tropical rainforest of Nigeria. We... we have reason to believe that it's Allen." I felt myself stiffen and I shook as I listened to the man talk about the things Allen was supposed to have done. Lenalee cried silently and Kanda just sat beside her, face blank as he absorbed the information.

We all knew where Koumi was heading with that, but hearing it said still hurt so god damn much...

"Your mission is to find him and kill him." Leverrier stood in the corner, frowning as Koumi's voice became choked up, but saying nothing as we nodded and stood, walking out of the room wordlessly.

----

We were in a small African town when Allen attacked us. The battle was hard; I couldn't bring myself to attack him seriously, even though I didn't see my lover in those empty golden eyes. Lenalee and Kanda fought the hoard of akuma that followed Allen or the fourteenth as it were, so that left me to face the monster that had crawled into the boy who I had given my heart too. The wild grin on his angelic face, still so beautiful even though his skin was grey and the black crosses marred his forehead struck true fear into my heart. As we circled each other, a voice that wasn't the one I remembered rumbled out of the Noah's chest.

"You're going to die here exorcist. The brat can't save you like he did the other one." I grit my teeth, trying not to listen as he continued to speak; debating with himself over what would be the most fun way to dismember me. He had shed his exorcist coat somewhere along the way, and taken to wearing something similar to his regular civilian clothes, but a jacket had been pulled over the dress shirt and a finely made top hat adorned his white head. It was surreal, seeing the body of my lover dressed the same, but grinning like the Earl himself. Grinning like all the devils of hell.

"Enough of this!" that same voice I had never heard before called out as he lunged, innocence claw raised. He was faster than before, deadlier, but I somehow managed to parry his blow, my body working on automatic as I extended my hammer to force him away.

But I wanted him closer.

I wanted to hold him.

Hold him until the evil was gone from within him.

Until he became my Allen again.

And that was my mistake.

He easily dodged my innocence, using his right hand to knock it out of my grasp. I took a step back in fear as my hammer clattered against the rocks some distance away, stumbling and falling backwards to the unforgiving earth. In a flash he was on top of me, claw digging into the skin of my neck, breaking it just enough to release a tiny river of blood.

"Any last words exorcist?" I shifted my vision from the claw that was going to end my life and looked up into the devilish beauty of my former lover's body. I wasn't scared of dying by his hand, so I just smiled, a tear escaping my only visible eye as he loomed over me, knowing that somewhere inside of that body Allen was weeping for me.

"I love you Allen." The sounds of the battle around us seemed to stop around them as the Noah on top of me stared down, shock written all over his face. I distantly heard Lenalee scream for me, heard her try to approach us to save me somehow but she was blocked by akuma. The tears were streaming freely down my face as I smiled up at _him_, thinking of my Allen, the gentle touches, to loving glance, holding his warm body in my arms as we laid together, and accepting the fact his body was about to kill me.

"La...vi..." something stirred in those eyes and the gold faded, the beautiful liquid silver shining in the smoky light as his skin became the alabaster white it should have been, "Lavi...?" He looked down at his hand, eyes widening in horror when he saw the claw pointed at my throat and he looked up at me, his eyes filled with nothing but sorrow and self loathing, making my heart clench.

"Allen...?"

"Lavi..." the innocence vanished with a whisper and he stared down at me, his blackened left hand reaching up and touching the tiny wound on my neck.

"I... I'm sorry..." and then he fled. He breached the ring of akuma that had surrounded us, and vanished into the dense rain forest, the monstrosities that he and called to fight us following him into the night, leaving me with nothing but burning skin where he had touched so lovingly.

"L-Lavi what happened?" I looked up at Lenalee, who was covered in small cuts and bruises from her battle, meeting her confused eyes with a grim face.

"Allen... is still in there..."

----

It had taken weeks to find him again. akuma had swarmed us again and again but we finally found him. Though... I never thought I would see my Allen, the one who was strong, the one who protected, the one who could never be defeated, standing on the branch of a towering tree in the rainforest, a noose around his neck.

It was near dawn when we got to that clearing in the dense forest and the shadows covered Allen's face as he stood, thinking.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee screamed for him, but he raised his hand to silence her.

"This is how it has to be." His voice was soft and broken, but we could hear it over the sounds of the forest waking.

"No, Allen you don't have to do this!" we didn't get any closer when he tensed, ready to jump over the edge. One wrong move could send him to his grave, and none of us wanted to risk it.

"Yes I do. I can't control it. I've done so many horrible things Lenalee... I've hurt so many... I... If I die, it does too." I couldn't see his face in the shadows but I could hear the tears in his eyes. This was how he wanted it. Allen didn't want to hurt anyone and if he had to die to stop himself he would.

"Moyashi! Don't be a fucking coward! Get down from there!" Kanda was furious, snarling at the boy with anger burning in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kanda... I wish I could let you have your revenge for what I did to you. But this needs to be done." His voice was still soft, still choked with tears, still so full of sorrow that I couldn't speak. I couldn't call out to him.

A dim ray of early dawn sunlight broke through the foliage and illuminated his face and my breath caught in my throat as my hands started to shake. His left eye was that horrible, empty gold; the tears streaming from it were dark against his skin.

Blood.

His other eye, that beautiful liquid silver was haunted by the memories of whatever his body had done, was also crying, but the tears caught the light, sparkling as the streamed down his cheek.

"Allen..." my voice was raspy and thick, so low I didn't think he would have been able to hear me, but his eyes, one so terrifying and the other so familiar, turned to me.

Our eyes connected and I knew that the one thing I thought would never happen had happened.

Allen had given up on himself.

"No, Allen don't!" I started running towards him but the distance was too great for me to cross. I think back to that moment everyday now, and I ask myself over and over, like a broken record that keeps playing the same piece of horrible, screeching music again and again; 'what if I had used my hammer? What if I had saved the only one I've ever really loved?'

But part of me knew that as he stepped over the edge that there was nothing to do to save him. I couldn't mend the part of him that had broken.

There was a sickening crack as the rope pulled tight and my steps faltered, disbelief filling me as I dropped to my knees, staring at his limp form. Kanda cursed in Japanese and ran ahead of me, unsheathing Mugen to cut Allen down.

"Don't bother." He stopped at the sound of my voice and turned; bewilderment in his eyes as I stared up at Allen, "His neck is broken. We couldn't have saved him even if he was alive anyway."

There was a long silence between the three of us; the only sounds were Lenalee's sobs as she shakily walked to where I was kneeling.

"Where is God when something like this happens?" her voice was so lost; if I hadn't been in shock I probably would have tried to comfort her. Because Allen would have. But her words brought a thought from my numb mind, a thought that was turned into my voice without me really having any choice in the matter.

"God? God is dead. He's hanging from that tree branch with Allen."

And the blood from his left eye and crystalline tears of his right continued to run down his face as we watched his body sway gently in the wind, meeting on his youth rounded chin and becoming one before falling to the cold earth.

--end—

_AN: ... did I seriously just write that? O.o_

_Review...?_


	6. Light in the Dark

Light in the Dark

_AN: hey. Yeah. No creative juice lately but I wrote this for you guys! D: this was beta'd twice so big thanks to Dhampir72 for putting up with my not so good writing!_

_Prompt number three: Light_

_AU_

_Other notes: mm... nothing to pressing... some mild swearing and mentions of sex. :)_

----

Lavi and Allen had been dating for five years, since Allen was fifteen and in his junior year of high school. He had been the new kid in a new country, and he may have spoken English, but his accent had deterred some people from speaking much with him. Many of the people in the small town were rather closed minded, disliking anything new or different, anything that took work to understand. Allen was one of those things. He was an enigma, someone who walked around as if he carried an inner light inside him, but let the scathing comments he got for his less than normal looks burn him.

Allen had always remained adamant that it was the scar on his face from a biking accident as a twelve year old and his prematurely white hair that drove people away, but Lavi knew it was the accent. His hair, though an unusual colour was soft and healthy; it was the hair of a young man. While his scar, though once a dark red against his fair skin had faded into nothing but a small, oddly shaped groove on his cheek.

The boy Lavi fell in love with had been an awkward thing: one who had a thick accent and took some getting used to if you wanted to understand him, but an interesting boy with a bright mind. Someone who Lavi could consider an intellectual equal on many levels. Someone who Lavi could start a debate about a current issue or any controversial topic and expect valid points and rebuttals, should the younger Brit not share the same opinion. Someone who Lavi could smile, really smile at, in the sunshine and not be afraid of anything because he would have that slim body beside him and the warm palm in his hand if they faced any difficulty.

And now, five years into their relationship, that really hadn't changed. Somehow the younger male had retained the prominent British speech patterns that Lavi found unbearably adorable, somehow he had kept that inner light that made him different from everyone else. Lavi smiled with the knowledge that his lover was strong, because to him, knowing that his lover could take any insult, could overcome any challenge or obstacle made him proud. And sometimes unbelievably horny but that was a completely different issue.

Allen's accent may have survived time, but when Lavi looked back on their time together he was utterly shocked at how much they had changed. Allen had lost most of the boyish curve to his face, having hit puberty full on when he was about sixteen which was something Lavi teased him mercilessly for. His voice deepened, his hair had gotten longer then, he and Lavi had started having a morning power struggle over the bathroom mirror to shave every morning. He had matured, grown up right under everyone's nose and become a man.

It had almost happened over night, Lavi mused, as he remembered the day he woke up beside Allen and went to kiss his still sleeping lover's cheek, only to find stubble. He damn near fell off the car seat he had been on, (back then a bed was a luxury) and woke the younger male with his shocked and teary babbling.

--

_Lavi yawned, stretching as much as he could on the narrow back seat of his piece of crap car. It was a tight fit with two bodies crammed together o such a small seat, but Lavi was content with the close contact. He and his younger lover had spent the previous night streaming up the car windows and the comfortable atmosphere in the small vehicle was more then welcome. Of course, Lavi would have preferred a bed, but Allen's father wasn't aware of his son's sexual orientation, much like Lavi's grandfather remained in the dark about the matter. They had decided that it would be best to wait until they were older to come out to the people they loved, so they had to resort to the back seat of Lavi's car._

_Lavi sighed, wishing for the luxury of a bed as he snuggled closer to his lover, reaching up to cup the sleeping boy's cheek, freezing at the roughness he found there. Lavi spent a few moments just rubbing his boyfriend's face in bewilderment trying to figure out what it was before it hit him harder than a flying bus._

"_WAAAHHH! MY ALLEN IS ALL GORWN UP!!" the heart broken cry started the white haired teenager out of his, until then, comfortable sleep._

"_Wha?" he muttered unintelligently turning his sleep lidded eyes to his still incoherently babbling boyfriend._

"_You have facial hair! Noooooooo! My bean sprout! Why!? Why have the horrors of puberty stricken you!?" Allen found himself in an air stealing hug as Lavi continued to talk loudly, waking him from his sleep addled state._

"_H-huh?" his right hand came up and he sleepily rubbed his rough cheek, "Oh..." he started with a yawn, "Yeah, I haven't shaved yet this morning..." the moment the words left his mouth the cramped car went dead silent. Casting a glance at his lover, Allen felt the sleepiness leave him at Lavi's shell shocked face._

"_What?"_

_It took Lavi a few moments to stop looking like a goldfish and find his voice, "How long have you been shaving?"_

"_Uh... I started needing to about two months ago... but only in the past two weeks I've needed to every morning..." and the sobbing babbling began again._

"_My Allen has finally started shaving and he didn't tell me!?" the white haired teen sighed, wondering why he had such a high strung boyfriend, "I'm going to have to punish you..." Allen smiled lightly at the tone in Lavi's voice. _

"_I'm sure its not going to be as much of a punishment as you think, Lavi." the red head smiled at Allen, taking in the bright sparkle of his silver eyes. Stroking his soft white hair as he brought their lips together lovingly, Lavi couldn't help but think that there was nothing more beautiful in the world than his boyfriend in the soft morning light._

--

After they had moved in together two months after Allen graduated high school things changed again. The daily struggle for the bathroom began, and Lavi became aware of a very interesting fact about his high school sweetheart.

He was an insufferable clean freak.

Now, Lavi had been somewhat aware of the fact before Allen moved in, but he had assumed the worst of it was the boy's father enforcing a rule.

That was not the case.

The moment Allen walked into their new apartment he was on a mission. He didn't even unpack his clothes before attacking the shower with a sponge and _Vim_ bathroom cleaner. Lavi had stared at the then eight-teen year old man from the door frame in bewilderment for a solid hour, before asking Allen what the hell he was doing.

--

"_I'm cleaning, Lavi." Allen muttered in response, eye brows furrowing as he scrubbed a particularly stubborn spec of invisible (to Lavi's eyes) dirt._

"_Why are you cleaning and not celebrating us moving in together with me in the bedroom?" the suds covered hand paused in its movement and a small sigh escaped Allen's lips. Lavi didn't even need to see it to know the younger male had just rolled his eyes rather dramatically. _

"_Because I'll want to shower afterwards and I won't shower until the place I want to get clean in, is clean."_

"_That was an incredibly awkward sentence." Lavi said dryly, smiling a little as Allen chuckled._

"_Yeah, I know."_

--

Now, in the present, Lavi really didn't know quite what to do but sigh heavily as he watched his long time boyfriend seethe silently over what was an incredibly trivial issue to the older of the two. It was almost ridiculous how nit picky Allen was about cleanliness. Normally he found the white haired man's anger over cleaning adorable, because it often led to him putting on an apron and bandana, grabbing his rubber gloves and going armed and ready for a battle against grime. And although they had led to some interesting romps in the bedroom Lavi could feel nothing but annoyance at his younger fiancé.

"You're making way too big of a deal out of this Allen." Lavi leaned against the doorframe of his study, quirking an annoyed eyebrow at Allen as he glared.

"No, I'm not. You, Lavi, are not giving it enough attention!" his silver eyes flashed in the late afternoon glow spilling from the nearby window.

"They're just papers."

"All over the floor!"

"Yeah, but I need a little mess in my work area. I'm not a clean freak like you, Allen." Allen's lips set into an indignant huff as his hands came to rest on his hips.

"Is there something wrong with wanting a clean home?" the British man inwardly cringed at how womanly he sounded but pushed it aside, opting to attempt and glare down his displeased partner.

"No, of course not, but for Christ's sake, Allen, not everywhere has to be immaculate! I work a little differently than you. I'm working my ass off to finish med school and I need some orderly chaos around me to think properly!"

"Why would you need a _mess _of all things to think!? If everything is clean and tidy you don't have all that distraction around you!"

"Allen, I don't know why I need it, it's just what I'm accustomed to! Plus I know where everything is, so I don't have to go looking in files and through binders for things! It's all right here on my floor!"

"That's absolutely ridiculous. How could that pile of rubbish be anything close to organized?" The white haired man threw his hands up, the plain golden band on the ring finger of his left hand catching the light as he did and Lavi reminded himself that he and Allen were in love, no matter how angry they might get at each other.

"You would be surprised."

"Clearly."

Lavi was officially pissed off now. Allen hadn't been a good mood all day and had finally snapped at him, taking out whatever frustrations he had on the older redhead.

"Look, just because you're angry about something doesn't mean you have to nag at me over this. I don't like being used as an emotional punching back so knock it off." Allen looked positively offended and Lavi realised he had just made things worse, but he really didn't feel like being the bigger man this time. He didn't want to admit he wasn't completely right; he didn't want to have to take on the responsibility of swallowing his pride and backing down.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that! I am tired of having to always defend myself against you, you know that? I work hard to keep our place clean and nice, I'm in college still too so it's not like I really have the time! And now you're yelling at me because I ask you for some help?!" Allen was outraged, he hated being made out to be the bad guy when he and Lavi fought, because then it made him feel guilty and that was something Allen was set on _not_ feeling.

"If you were asking me to help, I wouldn't be so pissed off, Allen! It's _my study_. It's where I do my homework; write my papers, all of the stuff! I'm okay with you keeping the rest of the house pristine even if you make it look like no one lives here most of the god damn time, but I need this mess. I need one area to myself that I'm not afraid to get a little dirty!"

Allen knew Lavi had a point, because Lavi never allowed an argument to happen unless he had a valid reason to stand his ground, but he was angry and he didn't want to back down and admit that his lover was right, "Don't use that kind of voice with me Lavi!"

"I'll use whatever god damn voice I want." Lavi stopped himself and took a calming breath, not wanted to let his hot headed tendencies to get the better of him again. "Allen, look. We're both angry, we're both going to end up saying things that are hurtful and we don't mean. Lets just calm down before we start all out brawling again." they didn't have the perfect relationship: far from it. They had their share of arguments and there had been a few times where they had settled things with their fists instead of their words. Lavi didn't like it when they fought like that; he didn't like thinking his anger controlled him, so he tried to reason with his still fuming fiancé.

And he failed.

"_Brawling_?! Is that what you call our arguments? Honestly Lavi I had thought you were more mature than that!" Allen sniffed in distaste and Lavi growled again.

"Look, I'm trying not to break out into a fist fight with you, Allen, so please stop being such an ass and calm the hell down!"

"An Arse!? I am not being anything of the sort! You know you're always throwing around insults like that, Lavi and I do not appreciate it."

"Well, when the shoe fits, Allen." The younger man snarled as Lavi shrugged, eyes glaring daggers at the brit as the angry red light from the sunset outside started to get dimmer.

"You know you do so many things to piss me off sometimes! We're always fighting like this!"

"Well then why don't we _talk_ about our feelings and get everything out in the open. Oh, but we should probably sit down and put a spot of tea on because I'm pretty damn sure the list of every god damn, stupid, trivial and nit picky thing you can think of will be a fucking mile long!" Lavi had lost control again and the part of his mind that still thought about things beside anger was already regretting the words that he had just thoughtlessly said.

"Well you know if you're so unhappy with me, maybe we should call off the wedding then." Allen had tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall, and the angry tone of his voice hadn't lest so Lavi retaliated with just as much venom.

"Maybe we should."

"Fine."

"Fine." and with that, Lavi grabbed his keys and jacket, before storming out the door as the sun completely disappeared below the horizon, plunging the world into darkness.

----

"I still don't know why you're so fucking hung up over it." Lavi's long time best friend and the least understanding bastard on the planet commented idly. He was sipping the Bud he'd order for himself as his more than a little tipsy friend wailed pitifully over the bar counter.

"H-He's the love of m'life Yuu!" he hiccupped, "I can' believe I broke it off wit the best ting tha' ever did 'appened to meeee!" the redhead whimpered and down the rest of his scotch, head spinning and making him nauseous as Kanda ordered him up another round.

"If you're still going on about that bullshit you're not drunk enough." The bartender eyed Lavi, looking like he wanted to cut the clearly plastered man off, but a harsh glare from Kanda and another piteous sob from Lavi convinced the man to pour another glass of scotch.

"I'm an idiooooot... m'letting the bes' thing in teh whole world go, an' I don' know what the fuck to do to stop it. M'gunna lose m'angel..." Kanda sigh dramatically as the redhead whimpered like a woman, "An' now I'm sooooo fuckin' drunk I don' know which way is purple."

"... I knew there was a reason I don't go drinking with you..."

"Why'd yah go and get me so wasted Yuu? I mean Jesus H. Christ... I'm a fuckin' pathetic drunk. An' alcohol is a depressant or some shit like tha' and so m'only gunna feel w-worse about my stupid ass self." Lavi downed the scotch in his glass for the fifth time that night, slurring like the Irishman he was. It had started out as Lavi dragging Kanda out of his nice apartment to a near by pub to spill his sorrows to his dearest (and most violent) friend over a beer. That beer had turned into three, which then turned into scotch, and before Lavi really knew what was going on he was sobbing into the wood of the bar counter, not caring about the odd looks he was getting.

"Get a hold of yourself, idiot. If you're so stupid, go apologize for it. Then you can fuck and make up."

"I wanna make sweet love to my Allen..." came the mumbled response, "I wanna hold 'im an' love 'im an' tell 'im how much I love the nit picking bastard 'e is by kissin' tha' one wee lil' spot on his di-"

"I swear to god, if you finish that sentence I WILL make you into a woman." Kanda was not interested in hearing about his gay best friend's bedroom behaviour, and the redhead was starting to make a scene with his sobbing and moaning over love lost.

"Bu' Yuu-chaaaaaaaaan..." Kanda twitched cursing the day Lavi had discovered his first name when there were but lads of six, fighting each other in the school yard over whether or not pirates were better than ninjas.

"You're going home you moron."

"Bu' Allen's there... and m'angel will be mad a' me..."

"Get the fuck over it." Kanda growled out, annoyed at the tic just under his right eye as he started dragging his inebriated idiot of a friend off the bar stool.

"Okay..."

----

Allen heard someone fiddling with the lock as he was getting ready for a lonely night in his and Lavi's shared bed, and paused, wondering if it was Lavi. After the redhead left, the implications of their argument had sunk in and left Allen feeling like there was a cold steel hand wrapped around his heart. He hadn't meant any of what he said, and he desperately wanted Lavi to come home so he could take them back, but he was afraid his lover wouldn't take him. he had always wondered why Lavi was so smitten with him and his odd looks but he never pushed it and thanked his lucky stars that there was someone out there other than his overprotective father who would love him.

The sound of the door swinging open followed by staggering footsteps alerted Allen to the presence of another person and he walked out into the hall to take in the sight of his tall, smart, and handsome fiancé crashing face first into a wall and sliding down, giggling all the while.

"..." it was a typical Lavi moment in all actuality. Allen already knew exactly what happened as soon as Lavi's staggering steps were heard. Two words were all he needed to describe Lavi's current state. Two: Kanda and Scotch. With a long suffering sigh Allen moved forward and kneeled beside the muttering redhead.

"Lavi, how many did you have this time?"

"... ungh?" he replied intelligently, looking up at Allen with a glazed green eye. Then it seemed recognition hit him and before Allen quite knew what was happening he was pinned beneath the redhead as he whimpered pathetically.

"I didn' mean all those bad things, really! Don' be mad... I looooove you... I wanna be wit you forever and tha' will never ever ever change~!" Allen blinked, going red as he felt Lavi nuzzling his cheek and neck like a big affectionate dog, warm hands roaming over Allen's slightly smaller body.

"I know I'm a god damn fool for sayin' tha', you gots no idea how stupid I feel... gettin' so mad at the best thing tha's every 'appened to me, my light, my angel... the man who I love more than anythin'..." Allen felt his eyes go soft as Lavi's slurred and babbled words washed over him like a cool ocean wave, "M'so so so so so so sorry... you're my everythin' the only person I love and will ever love so damn much... you're my light... you pulled me outta the darkness I was sinkin' in all those years ago..." Allen flinched remembering how distraught Lavi had been after the death of his only living relative, his elderly grandfather.

Loosing the man who had raised him after his parents were killed in an accident had been a hard blow for Lavi. He had never really admitted it, but the old man was one of the few people Lavi allowed himself to get close to. He had been the one who fed him, clothed him, helped him with his math homework, given him everything he had in the world. Just three weeks after his nineteenth birthday left Lavi alone in the world with nothing but an inheritance he couldn't access and an old, dilapidated house full of memories.

Allen had tried to comfort him, tried to do everything for his boyfriend but Lavi withdrew, slowly but surely until one day Allen was given the final push.

--

"_Allen, I don't think we should see each other anymore." The white haired teen froze, looking up at Lavi from his seat in shock._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_I'm breaking up with you." Lavi's voice had never been so flat, his eyes never that dull. It was like something was strangling the fire inside that used to give him life and stealing the person Allen had fallen in love with away._

"_Why?"_

_It was a long time before Lavi answered, he looked out the window of the dimly lit kitchen thoughtfully, as if contemplating for the first time what he was doing. "I'm not happy."_

"_N-Not happy? What am I doing wrong?" Allen's voice was shaky as he struggled to remain calm._

"_... its not you. I'm unhappy. I'm the one who's been dragging you down. So, I'm the one who is going to end it." Allen clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his temper, knowing that yelling wouldn't solve anything. _

"_Lavi, that's not a reason to end a relationship. I want to be with you and you need me right now. I won't let you push me away." But despite what he said, Lavi was able to shove Allen into a hole and leave him out in the cold. None of the calls Allen made were returned, no emails or text messages replied to, the knocks on the door went unanswered day after day. It was almost two weeks after Lavi had cut himself off when Allen saw him again._

_Standing on the railing of a bridge holding one of the supports for balance as he stared down at the dark brown water. Almost contemplating what he was doing there for the first time._

"_Lavi..." the redhead didn't look up, didn't seem to have heard Allen over the sound of the wind blowing past them. _

"_Lavi!" He still didn't turn around._

"_Go away Allen." The younger boy had raced over to him, intent on pulling his boyfriend down._

_Allen's breath came in ragged pants as he tried to talk Lavi down, "You're going to do something stupid! Please Lavi, get down from there!"_

"_Why do you even care?"_

"_Why the hell wouldn't I care?! I love you!" Allen knew Lavi had been fighting depression, even before his grandfather died he'd struggled with the trauma of losing his parents. The memories might have been hazy but the pain was sharp, and Allen didn't quite know how to close up those wounds._

"_You love me?" the emotionless voice Lavi had been using, changed, turning bitter and mocking as the steel grey clouds overhead swirled in another gust of wind. "Isn't that cute? Allen loves me, so it's all better. I'm sorry Allen, but I'm sick of everything. I just don't care anymore okay? My parents are dead. They left me all alone, just like Yuu-Chan, moving all the fucking way to Japan and not even bothering to send me a letter or pick up the damn phone. Just like Ji-ji, kicking the bucket when I'm barely an adult. When I still fucking need him. Who the hell else do I have huh? You don't really care about me, I broke up with you, so you should hate me. That makes this easier. If the one person you have left hates you then taking that last step is simple." He leaned forward, the drab black clothing he was wearing catching the wind and fluttering, his knees bending and ready to jump off the bridge to the death that awaited him in the icy waters below._

"_LAVI!" two slender arms that held more strength than Allen had realised he had wrapped around Lavi's waist, the smaller boy using all of his weight to pull Lavi away from the ledge. They landed in a heap on the concrete, Allen being slightly crushed beneath the weight of Lavi._

"_Allen..." the redheaded teen pushed himself up and off the younger, "Why did you-" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Allen's left fist connected firmly with his jaw. Before Lavi quite knew what was happening, the younger male had him by the collar, glaring at him as tears streamed down his face._

"_Why did I save you? Why? Because I love you. I won't let you make such a giant mistake!" his voice cracked and another wave of tears came as Allen pulled Lavi into a hug, "You idiot... don't e-ever do anything like that ever again. Don't you dare sc-scare me... like that..."_

_There was a long pause as Lavi hesitated and Allen squeezed his eyes shut, breath hitching as he tried to stop himself from sobbing outright. After what seemed like too long Lavi's arms wound around him in a cautious hug._

"_I-I'm sorry..." he whispered as the clouds above them parted for just a second to allow the weak sun to shine though._

--

"Lavi..."

"Please Allen; please don't leave me all alone in the dark... I dunno what I would do without cha... I wanna be with you forever, I don' care 'bout how damn nit picky yah are... I don' care if we fight or how much we do it... I need you..." Allen smiled as he pushed the bad memories away and kissed the top of Lavi's head affectionately.

"I'm just as much at fault here. Let's go to bed and talk it over in the morning? When you're sober?" Lavi made a sleepy noise and rolled off the boy he'd had pinned to the ground in the foyer and laid still.

"Oh bugger. Lavi? Lavi, don't pass out! I can't carry you and your massive weight to the bedroom!"

"Wazzat a fat joke?" Lavi mumbled, sitting up. Allen smiled to himself as he helped his lover up, allowing the older man to lean heavily on him. Lavi was an incredibly adorable drunk.

"Might have been. And I wouldn't make them if you didn't keep coming home with cheesecake." One of Lavi's vices was his love of cheesecake. He loved the fattening goodness of the sweet just as much as Allen loved Dango, and though Lavi took good care of himself and didn't over do it, Allen still enjoyed giving him a good ribbing about getting fat.

"I like cheesecake..." Lavi snuggled against Allen's neck, tongue darting out to lap at the smooth skin there, "But I like you more... make-up sex...?" The younger man laughed laying Lavi down on the bed gently, admiring the way the soft light from the lamp fell across his features.

"Tomorrow." But his words fell on deaf ears. Lavi had passed out. Allen chuckled and smoothed back his Fiancé's wild red hair and pulled off his bandana, eye patch and boots, laying light kisses on the older man's forehead and cheeks.

"Goodnight Lavi..." Allen smiled, kissing his sleeping lover's mouth gently, wrinkling his nose at the taste of alcohol as he flicked off the light, pulling the sheets over them both and laying back to enjoy the peaceful sight of Lavi sleeping with the moonlight illuminating his face.

"I'll never leave you alone in the dark... I promise."

----

END

_AN: D: wow, you guys have no idea how long this took... ANYWAY~_

_:D d'awwww~ the cuteness~~ -heart- I haven't written anything cute in so long... ^^'' I actually had another angsty thing planned for you guys but then I realised that the last one made me cry as I wrote it so shoving all that sadness at you isn't very nice. ;-;_

_Anyway~ please review~! :D it makes the great (-snort-) Nella-Sama want to write more!_

_And I'll give you love and reply to your reviews like I always do? :3_

_Possible next chapter Previews:_

_Plastic Rings; theme 8, __**innocence**_. On his wedding day, Allen looks back and remembers the first time he was a 'bride', a day neither him, his fiancé nor his father will ever forget. (FLUFF!!)

--

_Servant Boy; theme 57, __**sacrifice**__, based off "The Kite Runner__"._ His first word was my name, my first memory is of his face, white hair standing out against the beautiful, endless blue sky, his sacrifice was for me, and I stood there, watching, listening, but not speaking out for the boy I loved, letting my servant boy fall pray to evil because of my cowardice. (suuupppaaaarrrr angst)

--

Or

_Mute; theme 15, __**silence**__._ it wasnt fair, the moment Lavi met him, it was already too late to hear him speak. but even without words they built a friendship that would outlast everything, Allen waiting for the day he could say in his own words, "I love you" (suuupppaaarrrr fluff)

**Review and lemmie know which sound like the most fun :D**

**Please?**


	7. Plastic Rings

_**Plastic Rings**_

LAVEN WEEK~~~

Laven week will be taking place over the wonderful redheaded beast of an exorcist's birthday~ starting on the sixth of August and ending on the thirteenth. For more information check out the forum!

.net/forum/Laven_Week/59390/

or, you can PM NellaXIval

.net/u/1566439/Nella333

OR you can pm DGM yaoi lover!

.net/u/1625639/Dgm-yoai-lover

any and all help is gladly accepted both spreading the word by adding this advertisement to profiles, stories, chapters, anything you can think of! Spread the love! This pairing definitely needs it!!

_**advertisment by NellaXIval**_

_AN: Kay... so... my beta is gone for the summer... so this is unbeta'd BUT and... so will any thing else this summer... -can already feel the failure coming- and I would have found someone else to help BUUUUUT... well I procrastinated and now I'm going away fro a week with no internet and I want to get this posted and yeah. I'll post the Beta'd chapters when I get them!_

_Anyway, on too the suuupppaaarrrr fluff~_

----

A twenty five year old Allen sat in the room that was set aside for him in the busy church. It was a day that he had been looking forward to for twenty one years, a day of celebration and love. He smiled to himself as he played with the weathered toy ring in his palm. It had once been a gaudy yellow with a tacky pink flower on it, meant to be worn by a girl really, but he had kept it even as the yellow plastic's colour faded away and the decoration fell off. It had stayed safely hidden in a shoebox under his bed for many years, brought out during sleepless nights to touch in remembrance of a better time, a time when everything had been innocent and right. When things had been simple, everything life had to offer perfect, everything just right the way it was.

The years after the day he received that ring, that little promise brought into existence by a cheap piece of plastic were filled with confusion and longing, the fear of rejection and the wish for more. The years that brought injury, scars, joy and hope. The memory of the day Lavi lost the use of his right eye in a bike accident and the day Allen gained the long jagged scar across his eye along with the horrible scars on his left arm from the house fire he and Mana barely survived were still burned into Allen's mind.

It hurt to think about the hard times they had gone through, but remembering them growing together, learning together, laughing together and eventually feeling the same love for the other together brought the smile back to Allen's gentle face as he fiddled with his good luck charm.

The ring that no longer fit his slender fingers rolled gently in his palm as he thought about the smooth metal ring that would find its way onto the same finger as the little bobble in his hand had once occupied. His real wedding ring. He smiled warmly at the thought, still lost in his reminiscing as hurried footsteps pattered around in the hall outside the room.

----

A six year old Lavi peered from around a tree, spotting his target and smirking, humming the James Bond theme song to himself as he darted behind a tree a little closer to the white haired child who was happily colouring, sitting on a brightly coloured blanket while a warm summer breeze swept past, the soft grass around him swaying as he remained oblivious to the older boy's presence. Lavi's smirk widened into a grin and he hummed a little quieter as he darted behind another tree, and another, getting closer and closer until....

"Da-da-da-daaaaaa! Allen!" the white haired four year old didn't even have time to turn around as Lavi pounced, landing on the boy's back and knocking the wind out of the poor child.

"Gah, L-Lavi!" he yelped as the bigger boy squished him, clawing at the grass and blanket he was lying on, "I-I can't breath! You're too heavy!" he gasped out, trying to convince the older boy to roll off him.

Of course he was ignored, "I saw them Allen! I _saw_ them!!" the redheaded boy bounced excitedly, hugging the still struggling child beneath him around the neck.

"S-Saw what...?" came the weak reply and Lavi giggled, rolling off him and crawling around until he was facing his best friend.

"Boobies!" the redhead looked proud of himself as he puffed out his chest, "I saw real pictures of a naked lady's boobies!" Allen stared at him in awe, making the hyper young boy feel his already inflated pride swell at his friends wide eyed gaze, knowing he had just made him self look like the coolest kid in the world.

"How?" Allen asked, and Lavi was all too eager to explain.

"You know, Reever Wenham in grade seven? The guy who babysits me sometimes?" Allen nodded cutely making Lavi smile, "Well he was reading a magazine on cars and I asked him to look at the pictures because I like cars, and before he could say yes or no I looked over his shoulder and there they were!!" Lavi waved his arm dramatically, grinning widely.

"There were boobies in a car magazine?" the younger of the two children blinked in confusion.

"Eh? Oh, no, silly, Reever was reading another magazine but covering it up with the car one. So yeah, he told me not to tell anyone I saw him reading it, but I wanted to tell you because you were with me when Tyki in grade nine said they were so awesome and we should try to see them." Allen nodded, still looking curious.

"What did they look like? Were they really great like Tyki said?" The boy had arranged himself to sit cross legged in front of Lavi, leaning forward in anticipation, hanging off every word.

"Hmm..." Lavi made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, closing his lively green eyes in thought, "Well not really. Or I don't think so anyway. They looked weird... like they were struggling against gravity or something." Lavi wrinkled his nose as he remembered "I'm really glad I'm not a girl because it would be really hard to balance with those things growing out of your chest."

Allen's head tipped to the side, his silver hair settling itself across his forehead as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "That's weird..."

"Yeah I know!" Lavi agreed, scratching his head, "They just looked like sacks of skin or something."

"That sounds really yucky..." they both nodded as they sat on Allen's blanket quietly for a moment, thinking over the strange new development.

"I like you." Allen looked up at Lavi in surprise and blinked as the redhead grinned, "You haven't even seen boobies and you think that they're weird like me." The younger boy smiled happily.

"I like you too, Lavi! You're my bestest friend ever!" Lavi's grandfather and Allen's father had be neighbours for several years when Lavi came into his care at the age of one and a half, and so when Allen was born a few months later, Lavi was the first child of about the same age he played with. Lavi was there when Allen learned how to crawl, and helped teach him how to walk, and as they got older became as close to a brother as Allen was ever going to have.

"Let's get married." Allen blinked, looking thoughtful as he considered the older boy's suggestion.

"Okay!" Lavi grinned in delight as Allen tucked a stray hair behind his ear, "Do you have rings? My daddy said that you need rings to get married."

Lavi blinked, reaching into his pocket and digging around. It was an odd thing Lavi did, keeping just about everything he could find in the pockets of his jeans, 'just in case'. Allen waited patiently, knowing that Lavi would come up with something that would suit their purposes.

"Ah ha!" Lavi's face broke into a wide grin and he produced two rings, one pale blue with grey sharks glued onto the plastic and the other an obnoxiously bright yellow with one plastic flower attached to it, "Will these work?"

"Yeah they should be fine." Allen shrugged, making a face as Lavi dropped the flowery ring into his hand, "Why do I get the girl ring?"

"Because I'm older and I like sharks." The smaller boy pouted as Lavi smiled, and they both slipped the rings onto their ring fingers.

"There." Allen smiled, holding out his hand to admire the ring.

"So that means we're married now right?" Lavi fidgeted with the scratchy plastic and Allen's pale eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Uh... no I think there's something else... oh! That's right! This big priest guy has to say 'you may now kiss the bride' I think..."

"Oh, okay... well we don't have a priest guy... so... I guess we'll just have to do it without him."

"Yeah..." Allen nodded.

"Okay... are you the bride?" Lavi grinned as the younger boy got a scandalized look.

"What!? Why am I the bride!?"

Lavi rolled his eyes; that wide smile not quite vanishing from his face as he spoke, "Because you're shorter."

"... Fine... but next time you're the bride!"

"Okay, okay fine..." Lavi leaned down, hesitating for just a moment as Allen closed his eyes expectantly and took a deep breath before planting a light, chaste kiss to the smaller boy's lips. Lavi pulled back and watched as Allen kept his eyes shut tightly for a moment before cracking one eye open and peaking at him through his eyelashes.

"There... I think we're married now." Allen nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay... hey! Let's go tell daddy!" Lavi blinked and Allen grabbed his hand, leading Lavi around the house to where Mana was doing some yard work.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the dark haired man looked up from where he was pulling a rather stubborn weed and waved to the two children.

"Hello boys. What can I do for you?"

Allen came to a stop in front of his father, smiling as he held Lavi's hand. "Guess what." Mana smiled at the excited sparkle in his son's eyes, leaning down a bit so their eyes were level.

"What is it, Allen?" and of all the things that could have come out of his son's mouth, Mana certainly didn't expect what did.

"Me and Lavi got married!" Allen mistook the stunned silence his father fell into as disbelief and he pouted, "Look! We have rings and everything see?" Mana snapped out of his stupor and smiled nervously, pushing Allen's hand away from his face.

"Allen... you and Lavi are both boys..." both Allen and Lavi's heads tipped to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, I know that daddy..." Allen spoke slowly, and Mana sighed, knowing that Allen didn't understand. Gesturing for the two boys to sit on the grass, Mana rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of how to explain that sort of thing to his son.

"Okay well... Two boys can't get married..."

"Why?" Lavi scratched his head and Mana sighed.

"Well, many people think its wrong..."

"Why?" Allen tilted his head to the other side, his eyebrows crunched together as he tried to understand.

"Because the bible says it's wrong."

"You mean the big, boring old book we have in our living room?" Mana nodded, "Why does everyone listen to just one book?"

"Well it was a book written a long, long time ago and it sets out rules for people to live by." Lavi raised an eyebrow and Mana remembered that his family was atheist with an internal wince.

"But why does it say two boys getting married is wrong? Daddy, you told me that all love was special..."

"W-well... um..." Mana sighed knowing that they were too young to grasp the concept properly, "you're too young to get married."

"What? But I'm a big kid daddy! I'm going to be five in December!" Lavi snickered and Allen sent him an annoyed look as Mana smiled and patted his son's head

"You both have to be eighteen."

"Wh-what?! But that's so far away!" Allen whined.

"Sorry, Allen, that's the rules..."

The young boy pouted and hugged the much taller six year old that had been keeping quiet for most of the conversation. "But we love each other lots and lots! We don't need to follow some stupid head rules! Lavi is my bestest friend ever!"

"Allen..." Mana sighed heavily as Lavi nodded defiantly, wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulders, "that's a different kind of love. Friendship love and marriage love are two very different things."

"Different? How?" Allen didn't let go of Lavi as he looked up at Mana in confusion, leaning his head against the green shirt Lavi was wearing.

"Err... well... it just is... you'll understand better when you're older."

"Oh... I wanna marry, Lavi anyway because we're best friends and best friends should be together forever and ever!" Mana's heart melted at the innocent smile on his son's face and he really couldn't find it in himself to reprimand him anymore on the matter.

"Alright, Allen, whatever you say. Why don't you two boys go play in the backyard while I make some snacks for you?"

"Okay!" the two boys said in unison, smiling as they ran around the corner, hand in hand.

They laughed as they flopped back down on the blanket that was still spread out for Allen to colour on as they looked up at sky through the tree branches that provided shade over the end of the large backyard.

"Your dad is funny." Allen looked at the smiling boy curiously.

"I think he's weird... we're already married so it's not like the police can get us for breaking the law..." Lavi shrugged, rolling over onto his side to look at Allen's face properly.

"Well... just in case, we can pretend to not be married until we're old enough."

"That's a really long time though..." Allen made a sad face and Lavi smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"It's worth the wait."

----

"Allen?" the young man looked up from his reminiscing when a familiar voice called him from the doorway, sounding slightly amused, "You're supposed to be getting ready you know. Not sitting there daydreaming." The tall redhead closed the door behind him and smiled at his lover, brushing a stray piece of fluff off the dark fabric of his tuxedo.

The lanky six year old from Allen's memory had grown into a tall, well built man. He had grown very quickly as a young teenager, and had been gawky and awkward for several years, before he had filled out and built up muscle. Lavi wasn't a large man but he was healthy and strong. The tuxedo he wore was perfectly tailored and Allen smiled at the way it seemed to make his normally scruffy and casual husband-to-be look like a distinguished aristocrat.

"I know, I'm sorry..." the younger man smiled sheepishly, standing up and smoothing out the plain black pants of his own tuxedo. "Throw me my suit jacket, will you?" Lavi chuckled and tossed the final piece of Allen's outfit to him, adjusting his eye patch as Allen pulled on the expensive item.

"You ready for this, Al?" Lavi's single green eye glanced up hesitantly as Allen blinked at him.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"...Yeah... just nervous I guess..." Allen sighed and crossed the room, taking his best friend and long time love's hand.

"Lavi, if you're not ready we really shouldn't be getting married... I don't mind waiting some more if it's what you want."

Lavi's shocked expression and the almost crushing hug Allen found himself in pushed the tiny doubt he had away as the redhead spoke, "Don't be stupid... I want this more than anything; otherwise I wouldn't have asked you... it's just a big step for us you know? It's kind of really scary." He pulled back enough to look into Allen's eyes and smile, tenderly brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. "But we can do it."

"And here I was worried you were getting cold feet." Lavi huffed at Allen's cheeky grin, kissing his nose apologetically.

"Sorry..." Allen smiled as Lavi's lips pressed softly against his own, enjoying the familiar warmth. Of course, he parted his lips without thinking much on it when Lavi attempted to deepen the kiss and before he knew it he was tangling his fingers into Lavi's hair and trying his best to keep up with Lavi's skilled tongue.

"Oi, Moyashi have you seen the Usa-" Both men froze as their friend Kanda Yuu opened the door, stopping and staring at them for a long moment before growling out in annoyance, "You fucking idiots. Save that shit for the ceremony. Lenalee is looking all over for you moyashi and you Usagi need to get out here and sign some papers or something for the caterers and how the hell did I end up being a messenger boy?" Kanda looked supremely pissed off and Lavi let out a laugh, planting one last kiss on Allen's lips before parting, going over to leave with the somewhat murderous man.

"I'll see you at the alter Allen!" the door closed and Allen chuckled as Kanda's angry voice carried though the door as the two men walked down the hall.

The next hour was a whirlwind of activity for Allen, making sure everything was set up, getting dragged away by Lenalee who insisted on styling his short hair, proclaiming it perfect after twenty minutes of adding in all kinds of goops and creams and having it end up looking exactly the same as it did any old day.

Before Allen could completely gather his thoughts he found himself standing in front of the man he loved, saying his vows. He glanced out into the people who had come to the ceremony, picking out the smiling face of his father, the utterly bored face of his uncle, Cross, his old high school teacher and Lenalee's older brother Koumi, Miranda, the German immigrant he helped to teach English, and all of the other familiar faces of his family and friends looking back at him and he smiled. Today was a day he had been waiting for, and now after twenty one years he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"You may now kiss the bride." There was a collective gasp and Lavi blinked, glancing at the man giving their wedding ceremony with a raised eyebrow. Everyone assumed that it was a mistake but Allen had asked the elderly man to say bride specifically. Grabbing Lavi's face while he wasn't expecting it Allen pulled their faces together and kisses his husband. There was a moment of surprise, where no one was quite sure what was going on but then the congregation broke into applause, cheering on the new couple.

Allen pulled back and smiled at his blinking spouse who raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"I was the bride last time." Was all the explanation Lavi needed before he grinned back, taking Allen's hand and running back down the aisle, ready to face the world together.

----

FIN

_AN: woo! Another chapter~! :D my baby is seven years old now!! –Hugs- :D you have no idea how excited that makes me. XD yay for inspiration! Thank you to everyone who reviews/has made this a favourite/ alerted this! You guys really motivate me! Please don't forget to review if you have the time! It really makes me want to rip off my shirt to reveal my super author costume and save the day! :D_

sorry for teh fail D:

please reveiw~


	8. Lenalee Lee's Guide

Lenalee Lee's Guide to Getting Your Best Friend Laid

AN: Hey everyone! I'm not dead and stuff! :D here is a nice shiny new chapter for you all!

Also, I'm going to be at Anime North this weekend. If anyone else is attending, let me know! We can meet and have coffee or something! I'll be the one cosplaying as Deke! ;D

Theme 41: Teamwork

-LLGTGYBFL-

Allen Walker was Lenalee Lee's best friend, hands down, no question. They'd met as children and made a fast and lasting friendship. They'd had their spats, their jokes and their scares, mostly from Koumi of course, and Lenalee could honestly say that she loved Allen with her whole heart, all his flaws, all his strengths and even that creepy obsession he had with medieval weaponry. Really, that room of his was filled with the stuff of nightmares. Lenalee knew Allen loved her too, just as much, if not more than she loved him.

Which brought her to the current problem. Allen was really nothing more than a big ball of nerves and stress these days, what with his father breathing down his neck to get good grades, his uncle looming over his shoulder wanting to borrow money constantly and that _creepy_ stalker Tyki Mikk watching him from the bushes more than would be considered _healthy_. By anyone. Allen definitely had a lot to deal with, and on top of that, he recently confided in Lenalee that he was still... still a _**virgin**_. A Virgin! Lenalee couldn't believe it. How he hadn't exploded yet was an absolute wonder to her. She imagined he must have some other way to unwind but it was clearly not enough, because he was getting more stressed by the day. And so, Lenalee concluded that Allen Walker needed to get laid. She would be more than happy to relieve Allen of his Virginity of course, but there was one teeny tiny little problem with that.

Allen Walker was really, REALLY gay.

So the whole "Lenalee taking Allen's virginity plan" was definitely a no go. Which sucked, massively. So Lenalee had to come up with some other kind of plan, one that involved a man whom she knew would be a good match for Allen, Allen's complete co-operation, some lube, a locked room and maybe a digital camera. This was going to be difficult.

_**Step one: Find the Right Guy For Your Best Friend**_

This one was probably going to be the hardest, Lenalee thought as she walked towards her friend, Kanda's, house. She needed to find someone who would balance out all of Allen's positive and negative qualities and set them up with Allen knowing as little as possible. And he had to be hot. Like, really. Lenalee would not set up her friend with some homely jerk. Allen's mystery man had to look good, maybe not a model or something, but he had to care about looks to some degree. He also had to be gay, obviously, and funny, but know when to be serious, and he had to be willing to deal with Allen's creepy obsessions, and he has to be at least moderately intelligent to keep up interesting conversation with Allen and- Lenalee stopped, mid thought. She was in trouble. How many nice guys are there out there? Not a whole heck of a lot, though she did have the advantage of looking for a gay one, because really, all the nice men were gay.

"Oh, Allen, why did you have to be gay? This would be so much easier if you weren't!" Lenalee mutter to herself, running her fingers through her hair. She briefly considered taking Allen's virginity anyway, but discarded that thought. Kanda could probably help her find someone. He seemed to know every gay guy within a fifty mile radius. Weird, though, because despite his looks, he was probably the straightest man she knew. Lenalee hummed to herself, knocking on Kanda's door, hoping he would know someone remotely compatible with Allen. She smiled brightly at him as he opened the door, regarding the eighteen year old girl suspiciously.

"Whatever it is, I'm not getting involved." Drat. How did he always know? Lenalee wondered, putting on her best "please help me" face.

"Oh, come on, Kanda. It will be so easy! All you have to do is introduce me to some people!" Kanda's perfectly kept eyebrow quirked up. Lenalee could tell he didn't believe a word he was saying. The jerk.

"Who?" Kanda asked gruffly, eyebrow still raised over his dark gray eye. Lenalee paused, thinking about the best way to explain her plan to her ridiculously straight friend.

"I'm trying to get Allen laid." The second eyebrow joined the first, and Lenalee knew she was hitting her first major road block on the path to meddling- err, _fixing_ Allen's love life, "and you know like, every gay guy in the area. So you're going to help me."

"Does the sprout know about this?" huh. That was off. Kanda usually wouldn't give two shits about whether or not Allen knew of one of Lenalee's plots.

"... No." Lenalee couldn't lie to Kanda. He'd probably verbally bitch slap her.

"So you're going behind his back." Kanda crossed his arms, looking rather unimpressed. He made it sound so... so _bad_ when he said it like that.

"... Yes." She admitted, "But you make it sound a hundred times worse when you say it like that!"

"Look, Lena, I'm not helping you." Lenalee's face fell, and she could see Kanda averting his eyes so her kicked puppy look wouldn't suck him in, "I don't like the brat, why should I help him?

"..." Lenalee narrowed her eyes. "I'll tell Koumi you touched my boob." Kanda froze, glaring at her pointedly.

"You're a liar. You wouldn't-"

"Oh, but I would. Allen needs someone to cuddle and you're going to help me." Lenalee smiled triumphantly as Kanda grimaced.

"Shit, okay, _FINE_ but you owe me." Kanda looked pissed off but more or less subdued by the thought of Koumi unleashing his fury.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, tough guy act and all that fun stuff." Lenalee laughed, flouncing into Kanda's house relatively uninvited and walking towards his bedroom, "Is your laptop on?" Kanda grunted affirmatively and Lenalee tromped up the stairs, planning to hack Kanda's Facebook and make a list of Allen's potential lovers. Because you know, Lenalee would definitely pick the perfect one. Totally.

-LLGTGYBFL-

To say that Lenalee Lee was frustrated would be a rather gross understatement. To say she was _pissed off beyond rational thought_ would be a little closer to the truth.

"We're trying to _help_ him Kanda. _Help_. Say it with me now. _HELP_." Kanda rolled his eyes at Lenalee and she glared a bit, not liking his attitude even a little bit. Kanda was like, her other best friend forever after Allen, but he could be a massive prick sometimes. And by sometimes she meant all the time, by the way.

"You can help him all you want; I intend to screw with him as much as possible." Kanda crossed his arms stubbornly and Lenalee sighed, rubbing her temples in _uncontrollable rage_- frustration. Yeah. That one.

"Look. I can pull out my cell and give Koumi a little Jingle Jingle when ever the hell I want. Now stop your bitching and help me you arrogant ass!" Kanda snorted and closed his eyes in thought. _Is this progress?_ Lenalee wondered hopefully, watching the contemplative Japanese asshole.

"I hate the sprout." Lenalee wilted, almost ready to give up and take the names she already gathered and hope for the best, "So the bean will probably want to be with someone who I hate more than him."

Lenalee perked up a bit, "But you hate everyone, Kanda. Everyone. And their grandmothers too. It would be like, impossible to narrow it down based on that." Kanda scoffed, scrolling through his friends list. Lenalee thought briefly back to the day she had strong armed Kanda into making the account. The flood of friend requests from girls in their grade had been almost humorous; if it wasn't for the fact Kanda denied them all, unless Lenalee hacked his profile and accepted them for him. The Jap really was too pretty for his own good.

"There are different hates. There's 'I want to slit your throat' hate and 'I can tolerate you, but don't push it asshole' hate. I don't _like_ anyone, but there are people I hate less." Kanda grunted out, not really listening to himself as he clicked on a profile, "This guy, Lavi Bookman. You know him?" Lenalee hummed, squinting at the photo of the rather attractive redhead.

"I've seen him around school a few times. What kind of hate is he to you?" she asked, looking at Kanda curiously.

Kanda smirked a bit, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, "Depends on my mood and whether or not he's talking." Lenalee chuckled a little, going through this Lavi boy's photos and recent activity.

"He seems quirky enough. I don't know... you think he and Allen would get along?" Lenalee looked at Kanda, a bit worried. The older boy just shrugged, looking bored.

"The moron Rabbit likes anything and anyone. They'll get along just fine. Whether or not they fuck is up to them." Lenalee blushed a bit, shaking her head at Kanda.

"So vulgar..."

"Don't give me that. You were thinking it too." Lenalee blushed more and busied herself with looking through some other profiles, hoping to narrow down the list to a few candidates for her dear best friend.

But seriously, if Allen didn't love her for this, she would probably have to slap a bitch.

-LLGTGYBFL-

Lenalee Lee was ready to kill herself, "I'm going to kill myself." She announced, slumping forward over the table in the cafe she and Kanda were sitting at. It had taken more threats and strong-arming than Lenalee would have liked to get Kanda out to the cafe to help her meet the potential candidates for her virginal best friend, Allen, but he had eventually agreed, much to his discomfort. They'd seen five different men, and none of them were just right for sweet, innocent Allen. They were too arrogant, too boring, or too... well... _gay_. Allen was definitely riding a rainbow, but he still had his man-pride.

"Why did I agree to help you with this shit again?" Kanda grumbled, glancing at his watch, wanting the last person to show up and get all the bullshit over with.

"Because you love me?" the snort that followed that crushed Lenalee's heart a little, "because I told you to then." Kanda was about to say something when a happy voice cut him off.

"Yuu~!" Lenalee blinked, processing that. Someone had just called Kanda by his first name. She wasn't even allowed to do that. Oh, there was that tick just under his eye. Whoever said that is going to die a slow and painful death. The owner of the voice ran over and Lenalee vaguely recognized him as Lavi Bookman, the only person Kanda had suggested for Allen.

"Have you finally realized your undying love for me, Yuu? Are we going to run away to Paris together? I speak French you know. It would be easy- whoa~!" the playful redhead had just barely dodged a vicious punch from Kanda, and Lenalee vaguely recalled Kanda calling him a rabbit at one point. Funny how Kanda's nicknames are always perfect for describing people. Lenalee shook herself out of her thoughts as Kanda picked up a chair to throw at the now frightened redhead and stood, grabbing Kanda by the ear and pulling hard enough that he made the tiniest pained noise in surprise.

"Down boy. Don't kill the candidates." Lenalee said dryly, not really in the mood to deal with Kanda's rage right at that moment. Kanda was less than pleased to be pushed around like a child, but Lenalee's attention was quickly filled up with a curious red head.

"Oh, hey there random girl. You're Lenalee right? I've seen you on Yuu's Facebook!" Kanda growled, but Lavi went on, ignoring him, "Nice to meet you. I'm Lavi." his smile was almost blinding as he held out his hand to shake and Lenalee took a long moment just seizing him up. Lavi's smile faltered a little and he glanced at Kanda who shrugged.

Lenalee snapped her fingers, breaking out into a grin, "You, my fine red haired friend, are perfect!" Lavi looked rather flattered, putting his hands in his pockets and grinning back at her.

"Well I already knew that sweetheart, but what makes you say that so soon after meeting the lovely me?" Lenalee grinned wider, and Lavi looked almost as pleased, happy to have found someone who agreed with him on his level of awesome.

"You're just perfect. I dunno, I can feel it. How do you feel about blind dates?" Lavi raised one rusty eyebrow, clearly not expecting that.

"Depends on whether or not it could land me in jail." Lenalee laughed lightly at Lavi, who grinned.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're alright there. See, I've been looking to get someone to date my best friend. He's really uptight and needs someone fun to balance out his serious side. He can be really funny, but he's just... I dunno, too worked up bout stuff sometimes. I think you two would be just the cutest match ever! You in?" Lenalee looked so ridiculously hopeful that she knew it would pull Lavi's heartstrings right out and wrap them around her baby finger.

"Err-uh, yeah, okay, sure." Lavi stammered out, trying not to melt. Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, which Lenalee pointedly ignored.

"Wonderful! Be ready to go out on Friday. You'll meet my friend at the table, be there by six, the reservation will be under 'L,Lee" okay?" Lenalee gave him just the right look and he nodded mutely, not sure how to react to Lenalee's emotions.

"Y-yeah, I'll be there..."

"Great! I'll tell Allen then!" she hummed, skipping off, leaving the boys to their own devices.

Step one was a success.

_**Step two: Get Your Best Friend to Agree to The Date**_

"Lenalee, I don't have time for a date. I've got other things to think about, and that doesn't include boys." Lenalee wilted, completely put off by Allen's complete and total denial of her pleas.

"... I'll tell Koumi you touched my boob." Allen sighed, looking up at her, clearly not in the mood, "and that you came onto me the last time you slept over."

"Lenalee, Koumi knows of my... persuasion. He would know that I wouldn't-"

"You really think Koumi would listen to logic?" the long, awkward silence after that 'question' lingered for a moment as Allen absorbed that. Koumi was a silly scientist when it came to Lenalee. What with the lasers and the robots and the things that went right for the crotch... Allen was clearly thinking the same thing as he crossed his legs uncomfortably.

Allen took another moment before sighing, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Lenalee giggled, sitting down beside him.

"Nope! And trust me, you'll love this guy. He's like, perfect!" Allen looked decidedly sceptical, but he scrubbed a hand over his face thoughtfully.

"Fine. But I reserve the right to blame you for anything that goes wrong." Lenalee nodded, giving Allen all the information he needed about the reservation and teasingly keeping all the information she knew about his mystery date to herself.

Step two was also a success.

_**Step three: Monitor The Date in Case Something Goes Wrong**_

Lenalee Lee really felt she should get a great big, loving pat on the back for being so unbelievably awesome. Like, really! If she peered over her menu, and she could SEE the chemistry floating in the air around them as they talked. It was almost unfair how awesome she was and- _ohmaigawd, did Allen just... __**blush**_? Lenalee was really glad that Lavi and Allen were getting along so well, but she couldn't help but feel just a little, teeny, tiny bit sad. Part of her wished she was the one sitting with Allen, but she mentally squashed that part and threw it into a dark, ugly corner of her mind.

There was no way Lenalee would let a little bit of stupid, misplaced jealousy get in the way of her best friend's happiness. Kanda sighed, sipping at his water sullenly, and Lenalee pointedly ignored him, watching Allen and Lavi flirt like it was going out of style.

"They don't serve soba here." Kanda didn't sound surprised.

"Suck it up princess. Eat something healthy for once." She mumbled, trying not to make too loud of a sound as Lavi brushed some sauce off Allen's face with his thumb and then licked it clean, "Oh, they're just way too cute." Kanda rolled his eyes but refrained from making his customary pseudo-Homophobic comment.

"They're both morons. They're obviously going to like each other. What's that saying? Stupid people breed faster?" Of course, that wouldn't stop him from making some other dick comment, but hey, it was a start. Though, it would be nice to know how Kanda figured Lavi and Allen intended to 'breed'.

"Are you ever like, not a total asshole?" Lenalee wasn't trying to insult him, well, she was trying a little, but she meant well. She really was curious. Seeing Kanda not being an asshole would be like seeing a pony leap into the air and start firing rainbow lasers from its eyes. It just didn't happen. Ever.

"I don't bitch at people when I'm sleeping." So in a round about way, Kanda admitted he was nice when he was sleeping. Which Lenalee wasn't one hundred percent sure he did. He definitely struck her as a vampire, though, a real one. Not one of those weird sparklepyres or whatever the preteen girls were worshiping these days.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Now quiet. I'm trying to hear what they're saying." They were _just_ out of hearing range, which frustrated Lenalee a little, because _really_. She set them up! She should be able to hear their flirts! Kanda rolled his eyes, looking like he could hear her internal whining, or was she whining out loud? Oh well, whatever. As long as he didn't make any more unnecessary dick comments, she didn't care.

Allen glanced over at their table and paused, eyebrows furrowing. _Crap_. Lenalee knew that look. It was the 'what-the-bloody-hell-are-you-doing-here-Lenalee look' and it promised trouble. The black haired girl squeaked and hid her face behind her handy dandy menu, praying that Allen wouldn't recognize her without her face out in the open. Kanda raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, going back to contemplating his menu, hoping to find something that he could tolerate eating. Lenalee would guess that the search wasn't going so well, based off the sour look on Kanda's face. Nothing happened for a few minutes, so Lenalee deemed it safe to peer over her menu again to spy on Allen.

It would have been like, really great if they was still there though.

_Wait, what?_ Lenalee gasped, standing up swiftly and looking around for any sign of her white haired friend and his soon-to-be first lover. Seeing not even a strand of white or red hair left in the place, Lenalee sat down with a huff, crossing her arms. She had to figure out where the two of them would go now. Would Lavi just take Allen home? Or would they go somewhere else and have more fun without her watchful eye!

"Oh no! We have to go find them now!"

"What?" Kanda hardly had time to blink before Lenalee was dragging him towards the exit almost frantically. He sighed and let her, knowing he didn't really have much choice if he wished to ensure that his man-bits stayed intact. Koumi really was a silly scientist.

Step three was sort of a success.

_**Step four: Wait patiently for it to happen, Then Gloat**_

Waiting was really the hard part, Lenalee decided. It was almost six months before Allen got the tell-tale confident swagger of a boy who just recently lost his purity. Lenalee licked her lips as she watched him, grinning almost devilishly from the bushes as Allen greeted his lover with a less-than-chaste kiss. Oh yes. They'd definitely done it. Now, she just had to wait until it was her time to take credit for all the hard work she put into getting Allen de-flowered.

Of course, he would never admit it without a little... _coercion- _err, help. Yes. That was the word she was looking for. Allen Walker was a stubborn little cutie after all, Lenalee thought with a grin, leaning right on up in his face and observing that tell tale hickey on his throat. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, thanks to his collared shirt, but Lenalee _knew_ and there was no way he was ever going to live this down. _EVER._

"Say it." Allen shot her a glare, crossing his arms stubbornly, "come on, say I was right~!"

"I have no idea what you mean." Allen Walker really was a stubborn little cutie, but Lenalee was a woman. And no matter how gay Allen was, Lenalee was definitely going to crack him.

"Say it and I'll make you my special Dango~!" oh, that got Allen's attention. He was visibly fighting with himself now, and Lenalee knew it wouldn't be long before he caved. Gay or straight, the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach. And in this case, Lenalee wanted Allen to spill every juicy detail about his little romp with his new bed-mate from the very depths of his beating heart. Oh, eww, Lenalee was getting too poetic about that.

"... What do you want to know?" he sighed, his stomach clearly refusing to let him turn down Lenalee's offer.

"Well first you're going to say I was right about finding you the perfect man. Then you're going to tell me how much you love me, and would totally do me if you weren't running with the gay pride. Then you're going to tell me exactly what happened, and how glad you are to have lost your virginity." Allen went a rather dark shade of pink.

"I'm only doing this for the dango." He insisted, looking around nervously and pulling on his collar a bit, and Lenalee saw _the rest_ of the tell tale marks on his chest and shoulders. _Oh ho ho. Lavi is a biter, huh?_

"And because you love me." The snort that followed crushed her heart just a little bit.

"Yes you were right about finding me the perfect guy, I love you lots, and if I weren't gay, or you were a man, I would definitely do you," Allen rolled his eyes at that to try and hide his embarrassment, "A-And as for what happened... well... I was on top..."

Lenalee would never look at sweet, innocent little Allen again after that story.

Step four was definitely a success.

-LLGTGYBFL-

**End**

AN: and there we have it folks.

Remember; let me know if you're going to be at Anime North! I'll see you lovely people there!

Please Review if its convenient for you!

PS, un-beta-ed so yeah. If you see any typos, let me know.


End file.
